SETE VIDAS - EPÍLOGO VIDA 6
by DWS
Summary: Jen Ackles sofre um apagão mental de semanas. Acorda em outra cidade com outra aparência e descobre que o mundo acredita que ele foi morto pela SWAT depois de matar Jay Padalecki. O sobrenatural entrou em sua vida sem que percebesse e agora ele busca o culpado por ter perdido sua identidade e sua carreira. MINHA VIDA DE CAÇADOR: CONTINUAÇÃO DE SETE VIDAS-VIDA 6.
1. PERDIDO NO ESCURO

**_7VERSE : VIDA 6_**

_EPÍLOGO__** VIDA 6**__: MINHA VIDA DE CAÇADOR_

CAPÍTULO 1

PERDIDO NO ESCURO

.

* * *

**SINOPSE:**

Jen Ackles sofre um apagão mental de semanas. Acorda em outra cidade com outra aparência e descobre que o mundo acredita que ele foi morto pela SWAT depois de matar Jay Padalecki. O sobrenatural entrou em sua vida sem que percebesse e agora ele busca o culpado por ter perdido sua identidade e sua carreira.

CONTINUAÇÃO DE **SETE VIDAS-VIDA 6 **(www fanfiction net/s/9988970/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-6).

* * *

**MUITO ANTES**

(Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 6**)

Jen Ackles e Jay Padalecki, os co-protagonistas do seriado de TV Supernatural, moram juntos e tem seu relacionamento tumultuado quando Jen é possuído pela consciência do Dean Winchester de outra realidade.

O Trickster incita Dean a matar Jay Padalecki. Dean se recusa, mas percebe que Jay não é quem parece ser e termina por matá-lo.

E, agora, se Dean não provar que matou um monstro transmorfo, Jen Ackles acabará seus dias preso por assassinato em primeiro grau. Dean procura Sandy McCoy, a ex-noiva de Jay, para tentar descobrir quando e onde o monstro tomou o lugar do verdadeiro Jay. Mas, tudo dá muito errado. Dean mata Sandy e a SWAT invade o prédio atrás de Jen Ackles, o ator psicopata.

Jen Ackles morre enfrentando a SWAT numa ação televisionada para o mundo inteiro.

SETE VIDAS se passa no universo ficcional da série Supernatural. Em termos de cronologia, situa-se em algum momento entre o episódio 3x11 (Mystery Spot) e a ida de Dean para o Inferno no episódio 3x16. O ano é 2008.

* * *

**ANTES**

.

Há quanto tempo vagava sem destino? Não lembrava quem era e não sabia aonde estava. Tudo o que sabia era que seu lugar não era ali. A luz era diferente naquele lugar. E, quando a noite chegava, era envolvido pela mais absoluta escuridão. Fosse dia ou noite, tudo estava sempre em movimento. Quando ficava parado, sentia-se sendo levado para longe ou jogado de um lado para o outro. E, sobre sua cabeça, havia uma barreira que ele não conseguia transpor.

O pior era a sensação de perda. Havia perdido algo importante. Algo inestimável. Mas, não lembrava o que era. Se conseguisse lembrar-se, talvez pudesse voltar para casa.

Queria MUITO voltar para casa. Mas, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia chegar a nenhum lugar conhecido. Parecia que estava andando em círculos. Sentia falta de gente a seu redor. Não nascera para viver isolado. Tinha necessidade de afeto, de calor humano, de vozes. Aquele silêncio perturbador o estava enlouquecendo.

Às vezes, quase podia agarrar a lembrança. A lembrança que daria sentido àquilo tudo. Ela parecia estar sempre ali, à sua frente, ao alcance de seus dedos. Mas, bastava estender a mão que ela fugia. Lembranças eram ariscas como peixes. Peixes. Eles estavam por toda parte.

Um dia, encontrou um homem. Ficou tão feliz, que correu em sua direção e o abraçou. Como era bom estar com alguém. Não queria se afastar do homem. Não podia deixá-lo afastar-se. Se dependesse dele, ficariam abraçados para sempre. Mas apareceram outros que o feriram, agarraram o homem e o levaram. Levaram o homem para o outro lado da barreira. Onde ele não podia ir. Não podia segui-los. E logo ficaria escuro.

Estava novamente só. Sentiu-se triste.

Chorou.

.

**AGORA**

**.**

\- Está acusando atividade eletromagnética.

\- E isso significa o quê. Que existe um FANTASMA embaixo d'água?

\- E porque não? Pode ser alguém que se afogou aqui. Essa é uma área de surf. Surfa-se aqui até mesmo de noite. Um surfista solitário pode muito bem ter tido um mal súbito, caído da prancha e morrido afogado.

\- E você está pensando em mergulhar? Só temos mais uma hora de luz. Anoiteceu, é breu.

\- Dois dos três contatos foram próximos ao anoitecer. E o detector mostra atividade. Não posso perder essa chance. Talvez o fantasma tenha sido atraído pelo nosso barco.

\- Você deve estar recebendo muito bem para se arriscar tanto.

\- Nem recebendo bem nem me arriscando tanto. Se o fantasma tentar me agarrar, uso isso aqui.

\- Uma vareta e um pacote de sal?

\- Ferro frio e sal. A fórmula clássica para afastar fantasmas.

\- Se o fantasma não gostasse de sal, não viveria em água salgada.

\- Não acho que tenha escolha.

Viu a cara de condescendência que o barqueiro fez antes de se afastar. _'No mínimo, ele deve me achar um maluco. E nem posso censurá-lo por isso. No lugar dele, eu pensaria a mesma coisa.'_

.

Às vezes, se perguntava o porquê desse seu interesse em investigar casos com elementos sobrenaturais. Estava se tornando uma compulsão. Simplesmente não conseguia evitar. O que estava realmente procurando? O que pretendia provar? Provar para si mesmo que não era LOUCO? Que, por mais inacreditável que parecesse, aquilo DE FATO acontecera com ele?

Como convencer alguém de algo que você próprio acha impossível acreditar?

Antes, podia dar-se ao luxo de ignorar o lado obscuro do mundo. Agora, não. PRECISAVA saber. Sentia necessidade de entender o que acontecera com a sua vida. Um dia se chamara Jen Ackles, era ator e era feliz. Queria achar o culpado por sua vida ter virado de cabeça para baixo. Mas, não só isso.

Ao seu redor, via as pessoas tocando suas vidas na mais completa ignorância da real natureza do mundo. Felizes e despreocupadas. Já ele descobrira da pior maneira possível que o mundo é, sempre foi, cheio de coisas bizarras e de criaturas que se escondem dos olhos dos homens. Criaturas que vivem nas sombras, esperando que alguém se distraia. Para agarrá-los um a um. Era seu dever protegê-las dessa verdade. Protegê-las dos monstros que as espreitam.

.

O sol estava baixando. A luz mal alcançava os 3 m de profundidade. Mas, não tinha intenção de mergulhar mais fundo. Todos os contatos aconteceram próximos à superfície. Surfistas, em rápidos mergulhos.

O primeiro teve muita sorte. Fora agarrado pelo fantasma e teria se afogado se os amigos não tivessem mergulhado para resgatá-lo. Havia interrogado os três rapazes. O suposto fantasma desvanecera quando teve o corpo atravessado pela mão de um deles na luta para salvar o amigo inconsciente. Observou que o rapaz usava uma pulseira com um pequeno amuleto no braço esquerdo. Um badulaque de ferro fundido.

O segundo contato aconteceu dois meses depois. Um surfista sentado sobre a prancha com as pernas submersas foi puxado para baixo, mas foi rápido e conseguiu desvencilhar-se e fugir. Ainda mostrava-se traumatizado com a experiência. Nunca mais entrara no mar. Na ocasião, havia muitos surfistas naquele trecho de mar e vários estavam próximos. Todos os que viram o fantasma disseram que parecia um homem jovem, de cabelos longos. E que parecia ser feito de água. Alguns viram quando o fantasma tentou esticar o braço para fora do mar para alcançar outros surfistas, mas o braço não podia ser visto fora d'água.

O último avistamento, há apenas uma semana, terminou em afogamento e quase morte. O rapaz de 17 anos, chegou afogado, ninguém sabe como, à linha de arrebentação da praia. Banhistas o resgataram e, milagrosamente, ele foi reanimado pelo salva-vidas com um desfibrilador, após três tentativas. O caso teve ampla divulgação pela mídia. Ainda no posto salva-vidas, muito abalado, ele afirmou que o que parecia um rapaz grande, feito de água, o puxou para o fundo. A família não permitiu que ele desse mais nenhuma declaração.

.

Estava submerso há quase vinte minutos quando avistou algo vindo em sua direção. Mais do que ver, sentia uma presença. A visibilidade sob a água era quase nenhuma. A mobilidade embaixo d'água era limitada. Quando foi envolvido pelos braços do fantasma, seu susto foi tão grande que soltou a vara de ferro frio. Ao se debater em pânico, tentando fugir, o saco com 1 kg de sal de cozinha se soltou do seu cinto e também afundou. Droga. Estava no ramo há muito pouco tempo. Não tinha experiência. Não tinha treinamento. Ia acabar se matando. Ia acabar sendo morto.

Estava sentindo a pressão de um corpo contra o seu. Se não era, parecia um abraço. Sabia que o fantasma era capaz de manifestação física. Mas, saber é uma coisa. Vivenciar é outra completamente diferente. Ele não era propriamente sólido. Não conseguia empurrá-lo. Mas também não era completamente intangível. Era como se controlasse a própria densidade. E, como as testemunhas haviam dito, era quase transparente, como se feito de água.

Precisava acalmar-se. Pensar no que faria em seguida. Era a SUA vida que estava em jogo. Não podia entregar-se ao pânico. O fantasma parecia não querer machucá-lo. Ao contrário dos surfistas, não corria o risco imediato de afogamento. Estava com um tanque de oxigênio e ainda dispunha de uma hora e meia de ar.

Precisava voltar à superfície, mesmo que arrastando o fantasma junto. Chegar ao barco. Segundo os relatos, o fantasma não podia atravessar a superfície do mar. Sim, era isso. Nadaria lentamente, na direção da superfície e do barco. Sem que o fantasma percebesse. Não podia alarmá-lo. Ele precisava deixar-se conduzir. Já desistira de tentar desvencilhar-se dele. Tentaria algo diferente. Corresponder ao abraço.

Ficaram longos minutos abraçados até alcançarem o barco. Aparentemente, era apenas um espírito assustado e desorientado. Talvez não soubesse que estava morto. Mas isso não fazia dele menos perigoso. Acabaria matando alguém. Precisava achar e queimar seus ossos. Só assim ele teria paz. Só assim deixaria de ser perigoso.

Conseguiu alcançar a escada do barco. Precisou de toda a sua força para galgar degrau a degrau. O fantasma o puxava para baixo, com força e obstinação. Mas, foi como os surfistas disseram. Ele não podia acompanhá-lo para fora d'água. Quando não mais podia abraçá-lo, o agarrou pela cintura, depois pela perna e até pelo pé, arrancando seu pé-de-pato. Só se sentiu em segurança quando o fantasma finalmente o largou.

Já livre da máscara e do cilindro de mergulho, se inclinou sobre a amurada do barco tentando avistar o espírito sob as águas. Ele permanecia lá, onde o deixara, próximo à escada. Estava escurecendo muito rápido. Já era difícil distinguir qualquer coisa sob as águas. Mesmo assim, o rosto que o observava sob as águas parecia familiar. MUITO familiar. O fantasma olhava para ele com um olhar suplicante. Parecia com ..

– JAY?

.

Os restos mortais de um homem alto foram encontrados, após dois dias de intensa busca, preso à estrutura submersa do píer de Venice Beach. A polícia coletou material genético para comparar com o de pessoas desaparecidas na região no último ano, tempo máximo estimado pelos legistas para a data da morte. Em vão. Jay Padalecki morrera oficialmente em Vancouver e, portanto, não estava sendo procurado como desaparecido em Los Angeles.

Jensen Ackles, isto é: Clint Eastwood, que investigava as aparições no mar sob o nome falso de Patrick Page, pagou do próprio bolso um enterro decente e ritos fúnebres para o desconhecido. A certeza dependia de testes de DNA, mas ele próprio não tinha dúvidas sobre a identidade do morto. Sua intenção era aguardar o fim dos trâmites legais para escavar secretamente o túmulo e queimar os ossos. Queria libertar o espírito do amigo. Dar paz ao homem que um dia amara sem ser correspondido. Era tudo o que podia fazer por ele.

.

Quando era ator, nunca precisara pegar no pesado. Era o pessoal de apoio que suava para escavar um buraco na terra. Ele só chegava na hora de gravar. Agora só podia contar consigo mesmo. Suas mãos estavam cheias de calos. Suas unhas estavam sujas de terra. Tudo era muito mais difícil no mundo real. Até o galão de gasolina parecia pesar mais. E o pior ainda estava por vir. Acompanhara a retirada dos restos mortais do mar. Vira o estado lastimável do corpo depois de tantos meses submerso. Não sabia se era forte o bastante para enfrentar novamente aquela visão. Mas, o faria. Preparado ou não, o faria. Faria o que fosse necessário. Por Jay.

Fazia alguns minutos que encarava o caixão agora não mais coberto de terra. Tomando coragem. Quando finalmente achou que estava preparado para levantar a tampa do esquife, ACONTECEU. O susto foi tão grande que, se fosse cardíaco, teria caído duro ali mesmo. Pensou que estava preparado para o que ia encontrar. Não estava. NUNCA estaria preparado para aquilo.

Sem qualquer aviso, a tampa do esquife foi violentamente empurrada de dentro para fora e abriu. Jay Padalecki ergueu o tronco e inspirou o ar com a urgência de quem tinha mergulhado muito fundo e acabara de chegar à superfície. Estava VIVO. Seu corpo íntegro. Até mesmo suas roupas pareciam imaculadamente limpas.

– Obrigado, cara. Muito obrigado. Você me salvou. Não faço ideia do que aconteceu. Eu simplesmente acordei dentro deste caixão. Estava ficando sem ar. Fiquei apavorado. Pensei que fosse morrer. Obrigado. Muito obrigado.

O susto fez com que Jen caísse de costas e ele ficou ali, paralisado, olhando com olhos arregalados para Jay, que se levantou e lhe estendeu a mão para que também se levantasse. Estavam ambos de pé sobre o caixão, frente a frente, quando Jay abraçou forte seu salvador desconhecido e chorou de alívio e desamparo.

Abraçado a Jay, Jen também chorava. Como sentira saudade daqueles abraços. Ter Jay de volta fazia valer a pena tudo o que sofrera nos últimos meses. Pela primeira vez, desde que se transformara em outra pessoa, sentia esperança de dias melhores. Mas, não era simplesmente isso. Crescia, naquele momento, dentro dele, a crença de que havia um motivo maior, algo verdadeiramente importante, para as coisas que aconteceram com ele. A crença de que fora escolhido para uma missão e que, um dia, aquilo tudo faria sentido.

.

Invisível, Gabriel observa a cena às gargalhadas. Ressuscitar um homem morto há meses demandava uma quantidade extraordinária de energia e uma infinidade de ajustes nos planos material e metafísico. Era algo extremamente difícil, mesmo para um arcanjo. O que estava em jogo justificava tudo aquilo, mas, independentemente disso, valera a pena só de ver a cara que Jen fizera quando a tampa do caixão abriu. Fora impagável.

.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

Dean Winchester, Benjamin Braeden e o Trickster são criações geniais de Eric Kripke, mas serão respeitosamente reinventados por mim. Sete Vidas. Sete diferentes Deans. Todos muito diferentes do que você conhece.

Jensen Ross Ackles, Jared Tristan Padalecki, Elta Danneel Graul (Danneel Harris) e Chad Michael Murray são pessoas reais por quem tenho grande admiração e respeito. Já Jensen (Jen) ROBERT Ackles, Jared (Jay) TREVOR Padalecki, Dan (e não Danneel) Harris (pseudônimo) e Chad MATTHEW Murray são versões ficcionais dos atores com vidas e personalidades muito diferentes das deles e habitam uma estranha e distante realidade.

* * *

18.07.2014


	2. MUDANDO DE VIDA

**_7VERSE : VIDA 6_**

_EPÍLOGO__** VIDA 6**__: MINHA VIDA DE CAÇADOR_

CAPÍTULO 2

MUDANDO DE VIDA

.

* * *

**.**

– É muita coisa para assimilar. Então, eu estava mesmo MORTO?

– Estava, Jay. Se não foi você quem se apresentou ao estúdio na retomada das gravações após o hiato da terceira temporada, você esteve morto por mais de onze meses. O primeiro registro de manifestação do fantasma é de nove meses atrás.

– E você veio para dar cabo do fantasma? Veio acabar de me matar? Ia queimar meus ossos? Engraçado, sempre pensei que esta história de queimar os restos mortais de um fantasma tivesse sido inventada pelo Eric Kripke como recurso dramático.

Jen quase engasga ao escutar aquilo. Nunca passara pela sua cabeça aquela possibilidade. Que Eric tivesse simplesmente inventado aquilo. Que podia não funcionar no mundo real. Toda sua experiência com o sobrenatural vinha de referências da cultura pop. Filmes, seriados, quadrinhos. Livros, não lera nem os clássicos, como _Drácula_ ou _Frankenstein_. Precisava pesquisar o que havia de real no sobrenatural se pretendia tornar-se um caçador. Sua vida podia depender disso.

– Então, funciona de verdade? Caçadores _de verdade_ usam essa técnica? Aliás, eu nem imaginava que existissem caçadores de verdade. Assistiu alguma vez _Supernatural_, Clint?

– Antes, quase nunca. Mas, a morte dos protagonistas mexeu com o país inteiro e fiquei curioso. Assisti a alguns dos novos episódios do seriado, agora com Paul Wesley e Ian Somerhalder.

– Sabe uma coisa que me intriga? Ninguém, salvo você, me reconheceu até agora. Antes, não importa aonde eu fosse, sempre aparecia alguém pedindo para tirar uma foto comigo ou para eu dar um autógrafo. Eu sei que acham que Jay Padalecki morreu, mas eu não mudei de aparência. Não podem ter esquecido tão rápido. É estranho.

– E quando você vai procurar seus pais? Quando vai se reapresentar para o mundo? Não quer retomar sua vida? Voltar ao trabalho?

– Sei que já devia ter feito isso. Mas, simplesmente não sei como explicar esses meses de ausência. Todos pensam que Jen me matou. Existe um corpo, que foi reconhecido como sendo o meu, enterrado em Vancouver. Aliás, não entendi o porquê dos meus pais não levarem o corpo para _San Antonio_. De qualquer forma, não é só chegar e fingir que nada aconteceu. Existem problemas legais a serem resolvidos e não me sinto preparado para isso neste momento. Tremo da cabeça aos pés só de pensar em enfrentar a midia.

Jen queria mais que tudo poder revelar a Jay quem realmente era. Mas, tinha muito medo da sua reação. O que o grande público sabia era que Jen Ackles matara Jay Padalecki, seu presumido amante; que torturara, sequestrara e tentara duas vezes matar Chad Murray, o melhor amigo de Jay; e que assassinara friamente Sandra McCoy, a ex-noiva de Jay. Depois, armara-se até os dentes e morrera enfrentando a polícia. Como defender qualquer dos atos de Jensen?

Não podia nem mesmo dizer que Jen não era um psicopata assassino, que ele teve motivos para agir assim. Quais seriam esses motivos? Ele, Jen, não sabia o que de fato tinha ocorrido. Estava no meio de uma gravação e, no instante seguinte, que, na verdade, eram três semanas depois, estava em outra cidade, com outra aparência, escutando num bar a notícia que acabara de ser morto pela SWAT. Existe algo mais louco que isso?

– O lance de você ter sido assassinado por Jen Ackles. Sabe que houve muita especulação quanto a vocês dois terem um caso. Vocês moravam juntos. Muitos acreditam que foi um crime passional. Quais são os seus sentimentos hoje quando lembra de Jen Ackles?

– Não fui eu quem foi morar com o Jen. Éramos amigos, mas não _especialmente amigos_. Não era uma amizade como a que tinha com Chad. Sempre soube que o Jen tinha uma queda por mim e eu não queria que alimentasse esperanças. Não havia a menor chance de rolar algo entre a gente. Não é minha praia, entende? Eu vi o vídeo e fiquei chocado com a forma como ele morreu. Não parecia o Jen que conheci. Não consigo acreditar que o Jen fosse capaz de coisas tão terríveis. Simplesmente não sei o que pensar. Desejo ele que esteja em paz.

Não era o Jay. NUNCA tivera o verdadeiro Jay. Isso trazia uma questão incômoda para Jen. Com quem, ou com o quê, tinha dividido a cama naqueles meses que julgou terem sido os mais felizes de sua vida? Talvez o melhor fosse não pensar muito nisso. Preservar aqueles momentos na memória como algo bom. Algo bom vindo de alguém - ou algo - talvez não tão bom. Ao que parecia, sua vida ficara estranha muito antes do que imaginara. E, agora, sua vida sentimental voltara à estaca zero. O presente que ganhara fora tomado de volta. Jay acabara de reafirmar que não havia chance de nada entre eles. Mas, se não tinha amor, ao menos não existia ódio.

– Não guarda rancor pela morte da Sandy?

– Eu sei que não foi o Jen quem me matou e também sei que aquela que aparece sendo morta no vídeo não era a Sandy.

– Então você LEMBRA o que aconteceu? SABE quem o matou e SABE o que aconteceu com a Sandy?

– Clint, por favor, eu não quero falar disso agora. Não estou forte o bastante para encarar de frente o que me aconteceu. Entende agora porque eu estou hesitando em aparecer. Por outro lado ..

– Por outro lado .. o quê?

– Clint, eu sei que você não tem nenhuma obrigação comigo. Você me deu abrigo, tem sido paciente comigo, tem pago minhas despesas, ..

– Jay, assim que puder você me paga com juros. Ter você aqui está me fazendo um bem enorme. Aconteceram coisas estranhas comigo também. Coisas ruins. Um dia, eu conto tudo. Está sendo ótimo conviver com você.

– Obrigado, Clint. Você é um amigão.

Voltar a conviver com Jay, fizera renascer em Jen todo o amor ele que sentia pelo antigo colega de trabalho desde o primeiro instante que o viu. Desde o momento em que estendeu sua mão para ele e Jay abriu o sorriso mais belo do mundo e o puxou para um abraço. Seu amor não era correspondido. Fazer o quê? Adorava quando estava envolvido pelos longos braços do amigo. Aqueles poucos segundos de contato físico significavam muito para ele. Mas também sabia que, por melhor ator que fosse, nunca conseguia abraçar o _seu Jay_ sem que seu corpo revelasse o quanto isso o deixava excitado. E agora se tornara Clint Eastwood, um machão convicto no melhor estilo Dean Winchester. Tinha uma reputação a proteger.

– Sem abraços, ok. Nada de _viadagem_ pro meu lado.

.

UMA SEMANA DEPOIS

Jen já tinha levado quase tudo para o carro, um Toyota Tundra 2003. Precisava tocar sua vida. Não podia ficar preso ao passado. Chegara a hora de pegar a estrada e seguir em frente. Não alimentava esperanças de voltar a estar com Jay. Ele próprio tinha insistido para que Jay fosse a San Antonio reencontrar os pais. Seria o primeiro passo do caminho de volta à sua antiga vida. Jay merecia retomar sua vida e sua carreira. Com o tempo, ele acabaria encontrando alguém que lhe devolvesse o sorriso. Não iam faltar candidatas. Deu um longo suspiro conformado e fechou o porta-malas.

Ia entrar na cabine e dar a partida, quando vê Jay. Ele estava parado a cerca de vinte metros e olhava apreensivo para Jen. Parecia hesitar entre aproximar-se ou fugir correndo dali. A mochila com seus poucos pertences estava no chão, a seus pés. Jay parecia à beira de um ataque de pânico.

_'De volta? Rápido assim? Alguma coisa deu MUITO ERRADO.'_

Jay ainda hesitou alguns segundos. Depois, avançou em passos lentos na direção do carro, cabisbaixo, parecendo envergonhado. Percebia-se o quanto estava constrangido.

– Está tudo bem, Jay? Não, estou vendo que você não está nada bem. É melhor subirmos para conversar. Ainda estou com as chaves do apartamento. Estava indo devolver, mas ..

– Eles não me reconheceram, Clint. Eles me escutavam falar e falar com uma expressão .. sei lá .. indecifrável e, ao final, parecia que não tinham escutado nada. E não foram só os meus pais. A Megan também não me reconheceu. Nem o Josh. Nem os vizinhos que me viram crescer. Ninguém. Eu parei algumas pessoas na rua e perguntei se me achavam parecido com o ator Jay Padalecki. Todas as pessoas que eu perguntei disseram que não, que não me achavam parecido. Ninguém disse que não sabia quem era o ator.

– Ah, Jay. Como você está se sentindo?

– Como um fantasma. Um morto-vivo. Você pode escolher. Se bem que .. melhor morto-vivo, porque é isso que eu realmente sou, não é mesmo? Ou, quem sabe, talvez nem vivo eu esteja. Talvez isso aqui seja o INFERNO e ainda não me dei conta. Eu liguei pro Chad. Ele sempre foi o meu melhor amigo. Eu não precisava nem dizer _oi_ ao telefone e ele já sabia que era eu pela respiração. Reconhecia no ato. Eu liguei, me identifiquei e ele bateu o telefone na minha cara, xingando. Deve ter achado que era um trote. As pessoas não me reconhecem nem mesmo pela voz. O que é que está acontecendo, Clint? Porque você é o ÚNICO a me reconhecer?

– Não sei, Jay, juro que não sei. Eu reconheço você. É FATO. Não acho que você tenha mudado nada em relação a como era antes. Não consigo imaginar uma explicação para o que está acontecendo com você. _'E muito menos para o que aconteceu comigo.'_

– Acho que isso resolve o dilema de revelar ou não para o mundo que estou vivo. Supondo que eu esteja vivo. Eu chamo a televisão e digo que sou Jay Padalecki. Eu ia parecer um maluco me apresentando como um cara que todos acreditam estar morto. Um exibicionista buscando não quinze mas um único minuto de fama. Porque parece que eu estou me vendo falando e todos caindo na gargalhada. Em seguida, me chutam para fora. Porque ia parecer uma PIADA. Ninguém me acha nem remotamente parecido com o cara. Ou, não é nada disso? Eu é que sou um louco de pedra. É isso que eu sou, Clint? Eu sou um LOUCO que acredita que voltou da morte e que antes foi um cara famoso? Ou é uma pegadinha? Se for, eu concordo que é engraçada. Mas, o tempo passa e nada das câmeras se revelarem. Quando acontece com os outros é a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. Quando acontece com você, não tem graça nenhuma.

– Jay, não fica assim. Você está vivo. As coisas vão se ajeitar.

– Uma grande PIADA. O que parecia uma segunda chance, essa minha vida pós-morte, revelou-se uma grande piada de mau gosto. Só mesmo rindo.

De repente, a gargalhada. Toda sua dor transformada em uma gargalhada assustadora. Insana. Perturbadora. E, então, igualmente sem aviso, Jay passa do riso histérico ao choro compulsivo. Jen vai até ele e o abraça com força. Precisava fazê-lo sentir que não estava sozinho. Tinha a ele, Jensen, que o amava. Que sempre o amaria. Que aceitaria o sentimento que ele tinha a lhe oferecer.

Como lhe doía ver Jay sofrendo. Jen sente a dor do amigo como se fosse ele próprio a vivê-la. Sabia como era aquela dor, aquele vazio. Ele próprio a sentira. De uma forma mais introspectiva, mais silenciosa. Mas, igualmente doída.

– Eu estou complemente só neste mundo, Clint. Não tenho mais ninguém. Perdi Sandy, a mulher que eu amava. Perdi a minha família, minha carreira, meus amigos. Até o Chad eu perdi. Estou me sentindo vazio. Eu deixei San Antonio sem nenhuma ideia do que faria em seguida. Eu não sabia para onde ir. Acabei voltando para cá. Mas .. VOCÊ também está de partida. Desculpe, Clint. Desculpe, por essa cena toda. Você não tem nada a ver com isso. O problema é meu. Eu vou saber me virar.

– O problema é seu, mas isso não significa que você precisa enfrentá-lo sozinho. Fez muito bem de ter vindo, Jay. Estamos nesta JUNTOS.

.

.

.

– Um fantasma?

– O fantasma de uma menina que morreu atropelada. Assombrou um homem até que ele também foi atropelado.

– Deixa eu adivinhar: o homem atropelado foi o mesmo que atropelou a menina?

– Clichê, sei disso. Típico caso de fantasma vingativo. Mas, tem mais. A polícia descobriu que a menina foi atropelada enquanto fugia de um ataque sexual do próprio pai. E mais ainda: pouco depois o pai morre num acidente de carro. E, numa suspeita coincidência, o motorista que atropelou e matou o motorista que fugiu sem prestar socorro foi o mesmo que causou o acidente que matou o pai molestador.

– E você está pensando em seguir para essa tal cidadezinha de nome estranho?

– La Grande, no Oregon. Sim. Você pode vir comigo, se quiser. E, então? Parceiros?

Jay olha para um ansioso Clint com uma serenidade impensável para quem teve seu passado zerado e precisa redefinir toda sua vida para alguma direção. Isso devia ser motivo de extrema angústia, mas ele está sereno. Sente uma inexplicável certeza que, ao contrário do dissera antes, NÃO ESTÁ sozinho no mundo. Que, na verdade, REENCONTROU seu caminho. Que a vida que está prestes a iniciar é a que estava destinado a viver desde o começo.

– Parceiros!

– Aperto de mãos? Eu não mereço um abraço?

– Não é você que não queria viadagens?

– Isso quando éramos dois estranhos. Não há nada de errado em dois IRMÃOS se abraçarem. E, de agora em diante, você é oficialmente meu irmãozinho caçula. Aqui estão seus novos documentos: Jared Tristan Eastwood, filho de John e Mary Eastwood.

– Não deixa de ser engraçado. Uma grande ironia. Depois de interpretar por anos um caçador de monstros na ficção, eu estou prestes a me tornar um caçador de monstros na vida real. E, veja que coincidência: como na ficção, eu também tenho um irmão mais velho ao meu lado.

.

Gabriel, invisível, sorri. Mais uma peça do grande quebra-cabeça encontrava seu lugar.

– _É, Sr. Padalecki. Ou, devo dizer Sr. Eastwood. O que é a vida humana, senão uma grande ironia?_

* * *

23.07.2014


	3. DOLOROSAS VERDADES

**_7VERSE : VIDA 6_**

_EPÍLOGO__** VIDA 6**__: MINHA VIDA DE CAÇADOR_

CAPÍTULO 3

DOLOROSAS VERDADES

.

* * *

[ _UM ANO APÓS JARED TER SE TORNADO UM CAÇADOR_ ]

.

– JAY!

– Estou aqui, Clint. Estava preocupado. Você teve uma febre muito alta. Delirou a noite inteira. Mais um pouco e eu não ia ter escolha. Ia precisar levar você para um hospital.

– Não precisava, Jay. Já estou bem. Eu sou forte. Você sabe. Era só uma questão de tempo para que meu organismo reagisse ao veneno.

– As lendas dizem que não existe antídoto para o veneno do basilisco.

– Era uma simples cascavel. Logo eu estou 100% recuperado.

– E quando você ia me contar, Clint?

– Contar? Contar o quê?

– Como eu disse antes, você DELIROU a noite inteira. E, ardendo em febre, você falou coisas .. que nunca tinha me dito antes.

– Tipo?

– Tipo: ' Jay, não me deixe. Eu AMO você.' Esse tipo de coisa. Repetiu muitas vezes.

– Jay, você não pode levar a sério uma besteira dita quando eu estava delirando.

– E os olhares. Acha que eu nunca percebi. E todas as vezes que você acariciou meus cabelos pensando que eu estava adormecido. Este tempo todo eu evitei encarar de frente o que estes gestos realmente significavam. Mas, não dá mais para ignorar. Eu preciso saber.

Clint baixa o olhar. Não conseguia encarar Jay.

– Acho que seria inútil tentar negar. É isso. Agora você sabe a verdade sobre os meus sentimentos. E agora que sabe, o que você pretende fazer?

Jared vê o medo estampado na cara do amigo. A pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Não tinha parado para pensar nas implicações que uma revelação como aquela certamente traria para a vida dos dois.

– Jay, você não vai me deixar sozinho, vai? Por favor, eu prometo me controlar.

Se ao menos fosse só isso. Mas, não. Sentia-se péssimo por fazer aquilo num momento em que Clint estava tão fragilizado. Mas era mais forte que ele. PRECISAVA saber. Por mais difícil que fosse trazer o assunto à tona, Jared sabia aquele era o momento dos dois colocarem tudo em pratos limpos.

– Quem é você DE VERDADE, Clint? Eu acho que eu sempre soube. Mesmo sabendo que era absolutamente IMPOSSÍVEL. Mas, eu quero ouvir de você. A VERDADE, Clint. O nome da sua mãe NÃO É realmente Mary, é? Porque NÃO FOI esse o nome que você repetiu muitas vezes chamando por ela. Clint, qual é o verdadeiro nome da sua mãe?

– Donna.

– Donna .. Eastwood? Seria muita coincidência.

– Não. Donna .. Ackles.

– Então, é verdade? Clint Eastwood nunca existiu. Sempre foi Jensen Ackles.

– Desculpa, Jay. Eu QUERIA contar. Queria muito. Mas, eu tinha medo da sua reação. Medo que você não acreditasse em mim e se afastasse. Medo que você não acreditasse que AQUELE Jensen do vídeo não era eu. Aquele não era eu. EU JURO. Por tudo que mais sagrado. Não fui eu quem matou a Sandy.

– Calma, Clint .. Jensen. Acho que vou precisar de um tempo para voltar a chamá-lo de Jensen. O Jen que eu conheci tinha outra aparência. Mas, sobre isso você me fala depois. Falávamos da morte da Sandy. É como eu já tinha dito. Não tudo, mas a parte que diz respeito ao Jensen .. a você. Eu SEI que NÃO FOI você quem matou a Sandy. Jen, quem matou a Sandy ... FUI EU.

– O quê?

– EU matei a Sandy. Eu não queria. Eu tentei resistir. Eu tentei resistir com todas as minhas forças. Mas aquela voz ia corroendo minha vontade. Nublando minha mente. De repente, tudo que eu queria era agradar àquela mulher diabólica. Àquela .. SEREIA. A voz dela me enfeitiçou. Eu não conseguia pensar. Ela mandou .. e eu obedeci. Eu estrangulei a mulher que eu amava. A mulher com quem eu ia me casar. Com quem eu sonhei ser feliz para sempre.

– Jay, é como você disse. Você estava enfeitiçado. Não foi culpa sua.

– Espero que a Sandy também pense assim. Onde quer que ela esteja.

– Fica difícil até imaginar o quanto você sofreu.

Jensen se aproxima de Jared e o abraça. Jared desiste de tentar segurar as lágrimas. Ainda não tinha chorado adequadamente a morte da mulher que amava. Chorou por ela e chorou por si mesmo. Chorou pelos filhos que os dois sonharam ter e pelos planos que fizeram e que nunca se tornariam realidade.

Depois de secar as lágrimas e de ficar um longo tempo em silêncio, Jared continuou:

– A sereia fez questão que eu tivesse consciência do que eu tinha feito a mando dela. Queria que eu sentisse dor, culpa, ódio. Eu tive vontade de morrer e mais vontade ainda de matá-la. Tudo isso junto. Eu sofri. Muito. Mas, não por muito tempo. Ela voltou a me enfeitiçar. A dor e todos aqueles sentimentos se foram. Eu não tinha pensamentos próprios. Parecia que eu estava drogado. Não lembro de muita coisa. Sei que ela me trouxe de volta para os Estados Unidos. Para Los Angeles. Ela me fazia desejá-la. O certo era que eu a matasse e, ao invés disso, eu fazia amor com ela. Algum tempo depois apareceu um homem. Ele era jovem, sedutor e muito alto. Então, ele mudou de aparência na minha frente. Ele virou uma cópia exata de mim. Depois, ele me pediu para acompanhá-lo e eu simplesmente o segui. Sem reagir. Entramos no mar. E aí, ele voltou a mudar. Ele tornou-se um homem-sereia. O termo certo é _merman_, mas, na época, eu não sabia. Ele me puxou para o fundo .. e eu me afoguei. Morri. E depois, não sei como, voltei. O resto você já sabe.

– Esse .. merman. Só pode ser o mesmo homem. Ele se apresentou no set como sendo você. Ninguém notou qualquer diferença. Quer dizer, eu estranhei que ele se mostrasse sempre tão atencioso comigo. Desculpe dizer, Jay, mas você, com todos os seus sorrisos e abraços, vivia me dando cortes. Aí, sem mais nem menos, ele propôs que morássemos juntos. Eu mal acreditei. Era algo que eu queria muito. Eu quase explodi de felicidade. As pessoas estranharam, claro. Afinal, ele .. você .. tinha acabado de ficar noivo. Vivia dizendo o quanto era apaixonado pela Sandy. Mas, eu simplesmente não quis estragar o momento fazendo conjecturas.

– Essas criaturas .. Elas manipulam a nossa vontade.

– Eu não acho que ele tenha me enfeitiçado. Não era necessário. Mesmo sabendo o que eu sei agora. Que ele não era realmente humano. Mesmo agora, eu não consigo pensar nele como um monstro. Como alguém capaz de fazer coisas tão terríveis. Ele parecia mesmo gostar de mim. E, enquanto durou, ele me fez feliz.

– Até aí, você ainda era o Jen. E, de repente, não era mais. Como pode acontecer, Jen? Como você virou outra pessoa? Com outra aparência, outra voz, outra atitude. Como você se transformou em _Clint Eastwood_?

– A verdade? Eu não sei. Eu não tenho explicação para as coisas que aconteceram comigo. Num momento eu estava em Vancouver, no meio de uma gravação. No momento seguinte, eu estava em Los Angeles e já não era mais eu mesmo. O que me aconteceu naquelas três semanas entre esses dois momentos, eu não lembro. Não lembro de nada. Mas, eu não tinha opção. Tinha que me adaptar a essa nova situação. Os primeiros meses foram terríveis, uma barra. Eu me sentia terrivelmente sozinho. Então, você voltou. E eu voltei a me sentir .. sei lá .. feliz. Por ter você de novo ao meu lado. Jay, agora que você sabe de tudo, você não vai me abandonar, vai?

Jared vê novamente o medo estampado na cara do amigo. Um medo sem sentido. Mais do que nunca, precisava de um amigo. Sim, via Jensen como um amigo. Um grande e verdadeiro amigo. Daqueles raros, de quem não se pode abrir mão. Alguém que, como Chad, seria seu amigo até a morte. Alguém que - agora tinha certeza absoluta - poderia contar em qualquer ocasião. Jensen seria sempre importante na sua vida. E, naquele momento, precisava muito mais de um amigo do que de uma namorada.

– Não, Jen. Não vou. Também me sinto assim. Feliz de ter você aqui comigo. Obrigado por continuar me amando apesar de tudo. Me desculpe por não poder te amar da mesma maneira.

– Não importa, Jay. Basta ter você aqui comigo.

– Você ainda está com febre. Precisa descansar. Vou fazer uma sopa. Você vai tomar e, depois, o melhor é que durma um pouco.

– Jay, será que você podia deitar aqui ao meu lado? Só hoje?

– JEN!

– Só hoje.

– Está bom. Só hoje. Só porque você está .. doentinho.

– Doentinho? É, eu só pedi isso porque estou aqui doentinho e não tenho mais a minha mãe aqui para me dizer que tudo vai acabar bem.

Jared aproximou seu corpo do de Jensen, o envolveu em seus braços e acariciou seus cabelos. Seu gesto não tinha nenhuma conotação sexual. Queria apenas afastar o medo irracional que se apossara do amigo. Era suficientemente bem resolvido para não se deixar perturbar pela proximidade do corpo do homem que o desejava. Mais do que nunca, sentiu que estava realmente ligado a Jensen. Tinham apenas um ao outro e agora não havia mais segredos entre eles.

.

.

SEIS MESES DEPOIS

.

– Jared, porque não vai logo atrás de alguma garota. Há dias que você está assim, irritadiço. Subindo pelas paredes. Explodindo por qualquer coisa.

– Talvez porque sempre que faço isso é você quem fica .. Como é que você disse mesmo? .. ah! .. IRRITADIÇO. E não é só no dia seguinte. É por quase uma semana inteira. E aí, por mais que eu não queira, eu acabo me sentindo mal, porque algo que eu fiz acabou machucando você. E não é isso que eu quero. Não é isso que você merece.

– Bobagem, vai logo de uma vez. Eu sei como é. É uma necessidade fisiológica. O corpo está pedindo. E você não tem se preocupar comigo. Nós não somos casados. E eu já estou mais do que acostumado. Depois, vai ser melhor ter você amanhã aqui todo sorridente ao meu lado. Já não aguento mais te ver de cara amarrada. À noite, a gente sai e toma umas cervejas juntos. Oooh! Está esperando o quê? Vai logo. Encontre uma bem gostosa e divirta-se.

Jared fica indeciso por bem menos tempo que Jensen gostaria e, então, muda completamente de ânimo. Jensen percebe que ele está se controlando para não exibir, na sua frente, um sorriso bobo de orelha a orelha no rosto. Mas é impossível para Jensen não escutar Jared cantarolando baixinho, feliz, enquanto toma um banho rápido, se barbeia e escova os dentes.

O sorriso também está ali, bem visível, enquanto ele veste uma muda limpa de roupa, coloca um quase nada de perfume e se ajeita em frente ao espelho. Ao pegar as chaves do Tundra e sair, dando somente um tchau, Jared já nem se preocupa em disfarçar que tinha grandes expectativas para aquela noite.

Ao escutar a porta se fechando, Jensen, que estava sentado na borda da cama, deixa o corpo tombar para trás e fica, por um longo tempo, imóvel, olhos fixos no teto. Como se fosse encontrar em letras miúdas no teto as respostas para a cilada em que caíra. Não existe nada pior que amar e não ser correspondido.

Não estava magoado com Jared. Sabia que não tinha esse direito. Ficava genuinamente feliz quando via que Jared deixara o trauma da morte de Sandy para trás e voltara a ser aquele cara expansivo e sorridente do passado. O Jay meninão por quem se apaixonara à primeira vista.

Mas, para ser honesto, tinha também que reconhecer que não ficava nem um pouco feliz quando constatava na prática que o cara expansivo e sorridente voltara a ser um ímã para todo o tipo de desclassificada que circulava nos barzinhos de má fama que eles agora freqüentavam. E, do nada, um sobressalto. Ficou de repente preocupado com a possibilidade de Jared não ter levado camisinhas. Não, ele não seria tão irresponsável.

Naquele momento, o que Jensen mais queria era estar com alguém que fosse só seu. Saber que era amado por alguém. Voltou a pensar com carinho na criatura que se passara por Jared. Em como foram felizes naqueles poucos meses. Na forma como ele o fazia sentir-se a pessoa mais especial do mundo. Já tentara encontrar no comportamento dele algo que soasse falso ou maligno. Mas, se ele tinha uma natureza maligna, escondera muito bem. Monstro ou não, ele sempre ocuparia um lugar especial em seu coração.

Se forçou a mudar o foco de seus pensamentos. Aquele Jay, o SEU Jay, tinha que permanecer enterrado bem fundo em seu peito. Jared não podia nem suspeitar que ele ainda alimentava algum sentimento pela criatura que o matara.

Pensou em Kyle Hayden, o rapaz que conhecera no primeiro caso que investigara junto com Jared. Tinham sido flagrados se agarrando no vestiário do estádio pelo melhor amigo do cara. Um tal de Owen. Acabara saindo na porrada com o cara e levara a pior. Fora primeiro espancado e depois nocauteado com um soco. Se ainda lutasse tão mal quanto lutava na ocasião, já estaria morto há muito tempo. Kyle. Se tivesse investido nele talvez as coisas não estivessem como estavam.

Talvez devesse sair também. Quem sabe não arranjava alguém legal .. como Kyle. Não. Para quê se iludir? Nunca ia passar de uma transa ocasional. Uma única noite. Eles nunca ficavam muito tempo em lugar nenhum. Depois, estava preso à imagem de machão que criara para Clint Eastwood. Não podia se passar por um agente durão do FBI de dia e à noite sair caçando homens em bares. E nunca frequentavam esse tipo de bar. Jared sempre se apressava em sugerir que fossem no tipo de bar que um sujeito é capaz de apanhar só por abraçar um amigo. O novo Jared era assim. Dava-se por satisfeito com mulheres e bebidas baratas.

La Grande. Cheia de boas e de más lembranças. Hot Machine Bar. O nascimento deste novo Jared. Chegara cheio de expectativas, feliz por ter Jay a seu lado e esperançoso de seduzi-lo. Se afastara um minuto para ir ao banheiro e, ao voltar, ela estava lá, sentada na mesa, a mão sobre a dele. Toda ela sorrisos e olhares para Jay. Parara ao lado da mesa e ficara encarando, incrédulo, a mulher. Ela então se levanta, puxa Jay pela mão e ele vai com ela, com um sorriso no rosto. Ficara lá sem querer acreditar que aquilo pudesse ter acontecido. Se ao menos ela fosse especialmente bonita. Mas, não. Uma trintona, com pinta de muito rodada e maquiagem vulgar. Faith. Aquele nome ficara gravado na sua memória. A primeira de muitas.

Droga. Não era fácil. Tinha todo o direito de ficar .. IRRITADIÇO.

Jared nunca lhe dera qualquer esperança. Muito pelo contrário. Devia aceitar e deixar a fila andar. Viver o momento. Matar a esperança em seu coração. Até tentara. Mais de uma vez. Mas, era só ver Jared sorrindo que a esperança renascia.

E o pior de tudo era sua crença irracional de que se Jared o visse com alguém, aí mesmo é que nunca lhe daria uma chance.

Caíra mesmo numa grande cilada.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTO**:

Aos poucos, Jen e Jay passam a tratar um ao outro por Jensen e Jared, deixando para trás os respectivos apelidos artísticos.

* * *

26.07.2014


	4. APOCALIPSE ZUMBI

**_7VERSE : VIDA 6_**

_EPÍLOGO__** VIDA 6**__: MINHA VIDA DE CAÇADOR_

CAPÍTULO 4

APOCALIPSE ZUMBI

.

* * *

[ ALGUNS ANOS DEPOIS ]

.

– Para que isso, Jared? Porque remexer a ferida? Nós não pertencemos mais a esse mundo de faz-de-conta. A maior prova são as minhas mãos. Está vendo? Cheias de calos. Lembra que antes eu sempre passava hidratante nas mãos antes de dormir?

– Não. Quem poderia lembrar disso era o outro, o falso Jared, o monstro que você amava.

– Desculpa, Jared. Falei sem pensar. Mas, também não gosto quando você fala assim. Me acusando. Eu não sabia. Eu não tinha como saber. Depois, faz muito tempo.

– A criatura me matou. A parceira dele me obrigou a matar a Sandy. Não é algo que se esqueça. Não peça para que eu mostre qualquer simpatia por nenhum dos dois. Ao que me consta, eram igualmente monstros. Mas, voltando ao assunto. Eu gostaria de rever o pessoal. Eles foram importantes na minha vida. E essa é a última temporada de Supernatural. O pessoal vai se dispersar e aí mesmo é que nunca mais vamos ver ninguém.

– Nova Iorque, então. Merecemos mesmo uns dias de folga.

.

– Está vendo ali? É o Rick Speight. Quanto tempo faz? Cinco anos? Ele não mudou nada.

– Ele está vindo para cá. Disfarça.

– Ele não está vindo nesta direção para falar com a gente. Para todos os efeitos, ele não nos conhece. Esqueceu que somos outras pessoas agora?

No entanto, Rick pára na frente dos dois, abre os braços como que os convidando para um abraço e exclama alto, para quem quisesse escutar:

– Rapazes! É muito bom ver os dois aqui! Vejo que estão em grande forma.

–?

– Está falando com a gente? Sabe QUEM nós somos?

– Claro. Jen &amp; Jay. Faz algum tempo, mas não tanto quanto estão pensando. Não cinco anos como o Jenny acabou de dizer. O que é? Não precisam fazer essas caras. Não é possível que a ficha de vocês ainda não tenha caído. Que ainda não tenham se dado conta de QUEM eu sou na verdade.

– _Trickster_?

– Claro, o _Trickster_, quem mais? Acho que vocês FINGEM não me reconhecer só para me IRRITAR. Já eu como poderia não reconhecê-los, rapazes? Jen, fui eu quem fez você ganhar a aparência do verdadeiro Dean Winchester. Jay, fui eu quem ressuscitou você. E também fui eu quem fez que ninguém mais pudesse reconhecê-lo. A não ser o Jenny, aqui.

– Bastardo FDP. A troco de quê você ferrou com a nossa vida desse jeito?

– Calma, Jensen. Eu não sou o responsável por tudo que aconteceu com vocês. Não foi minha culpa que o Jared acabasse morto em _Venice Beach_. Muito menos, que você resolvesse dormir agarradinho com o monstro que o matou. Você devia me agradecer por trazer o seu _grande amor_ de volta. Fiz isso para que você não ficasse sozinho. E, você Jared, devia me agradecer por não ser mais um fantasma desorientado e carente com medo do escuro.

– E porque nos contar isso só agora? Porque não contou antes. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes você já apareceu para infernizar nossas vidas nestes cinco anos. Cada vez com uma aparência diferente. Está sempre nos surpreendendo. E a surpresa nunca é agradável.

– Eu não posso mais voltar. Não depois de tudo que pensam que eu fiz. Mas, o Jared podia ter retomado a vida dele. Podia estar ali, dando autógrafos, cercado de fãs. Não dormindo em motéis baratos e tendo de seu somente o conteúdo de uma mala.

– E todas as vidas que vocês salvaram nestes últimos cincos anos? Nada disso conta? As vidas que foram poupadas a cada monstro que mataram? Rapazes, vocês superaram minhas melhores expectativas. Tornaram-se verdadeiros caçadores. Eu estou orgulhoso de vocês.

– Está querendo dizer que nos empurrou para essa vida desgraçada _para que salvássemos vidas_? Com os poderes que tem, você mesmo poderia tê-los salvo a todos. Vai agora nos dizer que fez tudo isso porque é muito bonzinho?

– Ele deve achar que nós somos os brinquedinhos dele. Que ele pode vir e ferrar com a nossa vida sempre que está entediado.

– Não tem mais nada para fazer? Você passa quase todo o seu tempo brincando com nossas vidas.

– Como da vez que prendeu o Jared no mundo do videogame _Castlevania_ e prendeu a mim em _Doom_. E repetiu a dose no ano passado, quando enviou nós dois para o mundo de _Resident Evil_. Acha que foi divertido?

– Eu não fiz porque acho divertido. Eu fiz porque era NECESSÁRIO. Eu fiz o que fiz por causa DISSO!

O Trickster estala os dedos e Jensen e Jared se vêem em meio a uma cena de pesadelo. Zumbis encurralam uma jovem mãe, com um garotinho no colo, contra um muro. Jared fecha os olhos quando um zumbi arranca a criança dos braços da mãe, bate a cabeça da criança contra o muro, esmagando-a e se agacha para devorar o cérebro que ficara à mostra. Jensen é contido pelo Trickster quando tenta esboçar uma reação. Os gritos da mãe, inicialmente de horror, logo se tornam pavorosos gritos de dor, mas não duram mais que um minuto. Ela é abandonada, caída. Mas, logo ela se levantaria, mesmo sem um braço, com o crânio destroçado e sem carne em grande parte do pescoço e do ombro. Completamente esquecida que um dia teve um filho. Uma criança da qual não restou praticamente nada.

Ao verem zumbis caminhando em sua direção, os dois se preparam para fugir, mas são parados pelo Trickster. O Trickster tenta acalmá-los explicando que aquilo é uma visão do futuro e que eles não estão fisicamente ali. São apenas observadores. Os zumbis não podem vê-los.

Mas, isso não altera em nada a sensação de horror que os invade ao verem um carro ser cercado por um grupo de cerca de dez zumbis. Os vidros são partidos a murros e o motorista, um rapaz de não mais de vinte anos, é arrancado de dentro e tem o corpo desmembrado. Os zumbis se dispersam, cada um levando um naco para devorar.

Por todos os lados, gritos. Cada um mais pavoroso que o outro. Barulho de buzinas, de freadas, de vidros sendo quebrados. Uma mulher se atira de uma janela próxima. Um homem tenta manter os zumbis afastados com fogo. Até que um dos zumbis, com o corpo em chamas, se lança sobre o homem e o abraça. O grito que o homem solta é o mais assustador que já tinham escutado.

Jensen e Jared se voltam para o Trickster. Em seus rostos assustados um pedido de explicações.

– Isso aqui é a realidade. Não é outro mundo de _videogame_. Estamos em um bairro residencial de Nova Jersey, setenta e duas horas no futuro. Mas poderia ser em qualquer um dos cinquenta outros lugares onde a epidemia zumbi vai igualmente se manifestar. E, dentro de uma semana, cenas como estas estarão acontecendo não importa o lugar do mundo onde vocês estejam.

Um novo estalar de dedos e eles se vêem de volta no salão de convenções.

– E o quê você espera de nós? Acha mesmo que nós dois, sozinhos, vamos conseguir dar conta de milhões de zumbis?

– Não, a missão de vocês é impedir que isso chegue a acontecer. Tudo o que vocês viveram nestes últimos cinco anos teve esse único objetivo. SALVAR O MUNDO. Um homem foi aprisionado e teve o corpo literalmente transformado em uma fábrica do vírus que provoca a epidemia zumbi. Um outro, gêmeo do primeiro, tem em seu sangue a cura para o mal. Vocês precisam abortar a operação antes que os demônios tenham sucesso em exterminar a raça humana.

– Quer que trabalhemos para você?

– Não. Quero que lutem por vocês mesmos. Pela sua sobrevivência como indivíduos e como espécie. Quero que salvem a vocês mesmos. Quero que salvem suas próprias famílias. Quero que salvem todos os que estão aqui neste salão. Quero que salvem o mundo inteiro. E, Jensen, você sabia que tem um filho? Um garotinho lindo, hoje com pouco mais de quatro anos. Quero que salve ele também.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTO**:

Jensen e Jared presenciam a epidemia já fazendo vítimas 72 horas depois do encontro com o Trickster na convenção. O que significa que o primeiro caso se manifestou algum tempo antes. Digamos que algumas poucas horas, no máximo 6. O tempo de incubação da doença é de 18 horas. Jensen e Jared tem, portanto, menos de 48 horas para impedir que a praga zumbi seja liberada no mundo.

* * *

30.07.2014


	5. DEUS EX-MACHINA

**_7VERSE : VIDA 6_**

_EPÍLOGO__** VIDA 6**__: MINHA VIDA DE CAÇADOR_

CAPÍTULO 5

DEUS EX-MACHINA

.

* * *

[ EM UMA DISTANTE REALIDADE QUE CONHECEMOS COMO **REALIDADE 4** ]

**BENJAMIN**

– Benjamin!

– Gabriel, você? Esse lugar .. Eu estou sonhando?

– Você está dormindo, mas isso não é propriamente um sonho. É a forma que eu encontrei para falar novamente com você.

– Eu agora me chamo Mark Lawson. Eu acordei neste corpo logo após nosso último encontro.

– Isso foi uma total surpresa para mim. Tanto o fato de sua alma ter animado o corpo de um recém-morto quanto a este corpo ser exatamente o de Mark Lawson.

– Não entendi. O que Mark Lawson tem de especial?

– Os Mark Lawson da maioria das realidades, entre eles ESSE que você se tornou, tem uma particularidade que os torna únicos na espécie humana. Uma mutação que lhes confere total imunidade a um vírus com potencial de extinguir a humanidade. O vírus Z, que afeta o cérebro e destrói todas as referências afetivas e emocionais anteriores do infectado, ao mesmo tempo em que desperta neles uma fome insaciável. De alguma maneira, o corpo infectado reconhece a carência de um tipo específico de neurotransmissor e busca suprir essa carência devorando a única fonte disponível da substância: a massa encefálica de outros humanos. Esse neurotransmissor é destruído pelo vírus logo após a infecção e sua ausência no organismo é responsável por muitos dos comportamentos exibidos pelos zumbis.

– Zumbis?

– Sim. Em linguagem popular: a doença transforma os infectados em zumbis canibais.

– E o que você espera que eu faça?

– Benjamin, me escute com atenção. Mais uma vez eu preciso de você para salvar o mundo. Não este aqui. Aqui a sua missão está terminada. Um outro, muito parecido com este em diversos aspectos, mas diferente em pontos essenciais no que diz respeito a você. Neste outro mundo, nem você nem nenhum de seus parentes jamais existiu. Mas, lá também existe um Mark Lawson. Um Mark Lawson que está condenado a morrer. Você terá apenas 48 horas para mudar esse destino e salvar o mundo.

– E eu tenho alternativa?

– Tem. Ao acordar, vai encontrar um cordão idêntico àquele que, muitos anos atrás, você entregou a seu tio Sam, para que ele presenteasse seu pai, Dean. Se resolver aceitar essa nova missão, apenas coloque o amuleto em torno do pescoço.

– E tudo vai terminar bem?

– Não sei. Vai depender exclusivamente de você, Benjamin.

Ao acordar, sobressaltado, Benjamin passou bastante tempo simplesmente olhando para o cordão com o amuleto pousado sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Reparou que seu relógio de pulso digital apresentava os números do display na cor azul. Podia jurar que sempre fora na cor vermelha. Levantou e foi tomar um banho. Afinal era dia de treino e Owen e Kyle passariam para pegá-lo em cinquenta minutos.

Ao sair do banheiro, ainda secando os cabelos com uma toalha, Benjamin tecla o número do celular de Owen, enquanto pensa: _'Dane-se. Sempre detestei esses treinos mesmo.'_

– Owen, acordei você? Eu não vou ao treino. Mas, o eu queria mesmo dizer é que ... obrigado por tudo. Valeu mesmo, amigão. Não se preocupe comigo. Eu vou estar bem.

E, desligando o celular antes de escutar a resposta, completa em pensamento: _'Seja muito feliz, meu amigo. Você merece.'_

Benjamin se veste como se o dia que teria pela frente fosse ser um dia como qualquer outro, muito embora ele tivesse a certeza absoluta de que não ia ser. Coloca a jaqueta com o EOU, da _Eastern Oregon University_, estampado nas costas, e se ajeita em frente ao espelho. Então, respira fundo, e, decidido, coloca o cordão no pescoço e joga o amuleto para dentro da camisa, de encontro à pele.

– Estou pronto, Gabriel.

E, então, Mark Lawson, nascido Benjamin Winchester, deixa para sempre a realidade que criou 25 anos antes. Se sobrevivesse, teria que começar novamente do zero. Mas, isso não o assustava. Afinal, era um Winchester; e não tinha medo de nada. Ou assim ele queria acreditar.

Amanhecia em La Grande e a luz do sol, ao invadir o quarto, o encontrou vazio. Dean Winchester, o poderoso Deus da Luz, jamais descobriria o destino de Benjamin, o filho que ele nunca teve.

* * *

**GABRIEL**

Gabriel sabia que não tinha o direito de pedir mais nenhum sacrifício a Benjamin Winchester. E, no entanto, o fizera entrar de cabeça, e sem nenhuma preparação, numa guerra em que os mortos eram imediatamente recrutados para o exército inimigo. A mera visão de pessoas sendo destroçadas e devoradas vivas era um trauma do qual poucos saíam incólumes. O espanto e o horror paralisavam a maioria, que não tardavam a se tornar as próximas vítimas. Vítimas que logo passariam à condição de algozes. Um ciclo que só se interromperia quando o último infectado morresse de fome, por falta de novas presas.

Fugir. Até onde? Até quando? Em que direção? Ninguém está a salvo em uma epidemia zumbi. Cada vez haverá menos alternativas e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, aparecerá um beco sem saída. Ninguém foge para sempre da morte.

Gabriel se forçava a pensar que o que fazia era visando um bem maior. Tinha uma esperança redobrada de mudar o destino trágico daquela realidade. Se falhasse, lhe restaria conviver com a culpa de ter arrastado Benjamin a um destino horrível e de, após tantas promessas, ver negada à sua alma seu prometido lugar no Paraíso. Porque a chance de Benjamin perecer era muito grande e o destino final dos zumbis não é o Céu.

.

Benjamin Winchester era um ser único no multiverso. O produto de um paradoxo temporal. Um homem que não deveria existir. Suas ações não estavam escritas no Livro do Destino. E, contra todas as probabilidades, ele se tornara Mark Lawson, outro ser humano único. O homem em cujo sangue existia o potencial para salvar a humanidade da ameaça que despontaria em menos de 48 horas. Benjamin era sua melhor aposta como arma contra o vírus Z.

Mark Lawson estava condenado a morrer jovem em todas as realidades. A morrer sem deixar descendentes. A não transmitir sua dádiva ao resto da humanidade. E ele, Gabriel, tinha sido o responsável por isso. Fora ele, e suas versões de outras realidades, quem condenara Mark Lawson à morte em todos os universos.

O destino dos Mark Lawson fora resultado da desesperada tentativa de Gabriel para mudar o destino de sua própria realidade. Sua realidade de origem, onde levava a sério sua missão de arcanjo protetor da vida. Mas, Gabriel falhou miseravelmente, e seu mundo morreu poucos meses depois do primeiro homem manifestar os sintomas da praga zumbi.

Em sua ânsia de salvar a humanidade, e tomado pela ira, Gabriel não interpretou corretamente os fatos. Não percebeu que Mark Lawson era, ao mesmo tempo, os dois lados da moeda. Era a doença, mas era também a cura. A única esperança de cura.

Mark Lawson, um garoto de quatorze anos, fora sequestrado, um ano antes, em sua casa, na cidadezinha de Tuscaloosa, no Alabama, e levado para o centro de pesquisas secreto da multinacional _Niveus Pharmaceuticals_, na cidade de Chicago.

A _Niveus _se tornara a base de operações dos agentes do arquidemônio Asmodeu. Os demônios que se apossaram dos corpos dos cientistas que ali trabalhavam tinham um objetivo muito bem definido: transformar aquele garoto na mais terrível arma biológica que já se tivera notícia.

Eles inocularam na medula do garoto o vírus causador de um flagelo há muito extinto. Extinto junto com toda uma classe de marsupiais que habitou a região da Tasmânia no final do período Cretáceo. Esses marsupiais, semelhantes a camundongos, foram vítimas da versão original da praga zumbi. Na ocasião, a barreira entre espécies quebrou a cadeia de transmissão da infecção e a epidemia acabou quando o último daqueles marsupiais morreu.

Vírus não são propriamente seres vivos, embora se comportem com tal quando infectam um organismo vivo. Fora de uma célula viva, são inertes. Podem permanecer inativos por semanas, meses, anos. Mas, dificilmente se manteriam íntegros por milhões de anos.

Não, não aconteceu de forma natural. Também não seria esperado que um mesmo vírus fosse capaz de atacar espécies tão diferentes. Nunca aconteceria sem a aplicação de técnicas avançadas de engenharia genética. Sem a participação ativa de um verdadeiro especialista na arte de criar novas e elaboradas doenças: o imortal Cavaleiro do Cavalo Branco, Peste.

Peste já caminhava pelo mundo muito antes do primeiro hominídeo se diferenciar do primata primitivo que evoluiria para gerar os atuais chimpanzés e bonobos. Já manipulava formas de vida inferiores – vírus, bactérias, protozoários e fungos – para aperfeiçoá-los e diversificá-los. Para garantir-lhes novos habitats e novas fontes de alimento. Fosse parasitando, fosse vivendo em simbiose com organismos mais complexos.

Sua missão começara com o surgimento do primeiro ser vivo. Criara viroses para infectar as primeiras bactérias. Vírus e bactérias para atacar os recém surgidos protozoários e fungos. Vírus, bactérias, protozoários e fungos especialmente projetados para debilitar e matar desde pequenas plantas até gigantescos sáurios. Uma tarefa sem fim que Peste tinha prazer em realizar.

Peste é um mal necessário, um agente da evolução. Sua missão, assim como a de seu irmão Guerra, é eliminar os mais fracos e aperfeiçoar as espécies.

O vírus Z era, ao mesmo tempo, uma obra-prima e um fracasso. Era tão eficiente que não deixava nenhum sobrevivente para perpetuá-lo. Mas, agora, os tempos eram outros. O alfa dava lugar ao ômega. O anunciado fim dos dias se aproximava. E o vírus Z era o arauto perfeito para o Apocalipse.

Peste daria ao vírus uma merecida segunda chance. E, desta vez, não seria com uma espécie menor. Seria com a espécie dominante do planeta, a que atualmente ocupava o topo da cadeia evolucionária. Sua reestréia não aconteceria numa floresta perdida nos confins do mundo. Não, seria sob os holofotes da midia na cidade símbolo da civilização atual: Nova York. O horror em horário nobre.

É na medula óssea que os principais componentes do sangue – hemácias, plaquetas e leucócitos – são gerados pelo organismo. O vírus Z foi ativado e sofreu uma mutação induzida no corpo de Mark Lawson. Cada gota de seu sangue tinha potencial para infectar um milhão de pessoas.

Mas, o vírus precisava ser atenuado para que não se manifestasse imediatamente depois de inoculado. Ou, não se espalharia tanto quanto poderia.

A estrutura logística para a tarefa de extermínio já existia. A _Niveus Pharmaceuticals_ produzia derivados de sangue e os distribuía no mundo inteiro. Não foi difícil fazer um lote especial de sangue Z+ chegar ao mesmo tempo a hospitais e clínicas de todos os grandes centros urbanos dos cinco continentes. O tempo de incubação do vírus fora ajustado para 18 horas. Turistas e homens de negócios foram escolhidos como alvos preferenciais. Demônios no corpo de enfermeiros garantiram que se tornassem agentes involuntários da Peste e da Morte. Estava feito. O destino do mundo fora selado. Agora era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Mark Lawson fora aguardado ansiosamente por milênios. Peste precisava de uma fábrica viva. Um humano com imunidade natural ao vírus. Sem alguém assim, o infectado morreria muito antes de desenvolver a concentração desejada de vírus no sangue. Para obter a quantidade necessária de sangue contaminado, a operação teria que ser repetida muitas e muitas vezes. Seria trabalhosa e demorada. O Apocalipse demandava eficiência industrial.

Gabriel ao ver os terríveis efeitos da infecção e assustado com sua rápida disseminação, buscou um receptáculo e invadiu pessoalmente o centro de pesquisa da_ Niveus_ de Chicago destruindo tudo pela frente. Em sua ira, não fez distinção entre inocentes e culpados, nem entre humanos e demônios. Matou todos os que se puseram em seu caminho rumo à fonte da infecção. E, por fim, incinerou vivo o infeliz Mark Lawson, indiferente ao fato do rapaz torturado ser apenas outra vítima inocente da operação demoníaca.

Seu receptáculo fora o próprio presidente da _Niveus Pharmaceuticals,_ Tyson Brady. Ocupara o corpo após desalojar o arquidemônio Asmodeu que o estava possuindo e mandá-lo em chamas de volta para o Inferno.

Mas, era tarde demais para deter o processo. A praga já se espalhara por todo o mundo. Não havia mais tempo para desenvolver uma vacina ou um remédio. Mark Lawson morrera e a chave para a descoberta de uma forma de barrar a ação do vírus em um organismo saudável morrera com ele.

Sem que o arcanjo soubesse, naquele exato momento, aquela mesma cena se repetia com pequenas variações em outras vinte e uma realidades. Isso desencadeou uma reação em cadeia que Gabriel não conseguiu reverter, por mais que tentasse em repetidas viagens no tempo. A morte prematura, em todas as realidades, nos mais diferentes contextos, de Mark Lawson.

Benjamin ocupara o corpo do Mark Lawson da realidade 4 logo após a sua morte. O Mark Lawson da realidade 6, para a qual acabara de ser transportado, ainda não tinha morrido. AINDA. Mas, estava destinado a morrer em menos de 12 horas. Se morresse com Benjamin no comando do corpo, Benjamin o acompanharia em seu destino.

Ele e todos no mundo.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS**:

1) Benjamin Winchester, o homem que nunca existiu, foi apresentado aos leitores na fic SETE VIDAS-VIDA 4. Os eventos mostrados neste capítulo acontecem antes da conclusão da fic SETE VIDAS-EPÍLOGO VIDA 4, onde vemos a cena do ponto de vista do Deus da Luz.

2) O apocalipse zumbi aconteceu na realidade de origem de Gabriel anos depois dele descobrir sobre o multiverso e explorar outras realidades (ver SETE VIDAS-PRÓLOGO). A deusa Tara apresentou a clepsidra a Gabriel para que ele mudasse esse futuro. A salvação da realidade de Gabriel passa pela salvação das sete realidades a que fomos apresentados na fic.

3) A realidade de origem de Gabriel não é nenhuma das que conhecemos em SETE VIDAS, mas é em muitos aspectos semelhante à realidade 6. É essa semelhança que permite que Gabriel aja com mais desenvoltura na realidade 6 que nas demais.

4) O tempo de incubação de 18 horas é para a transmissão do vírus presente no sangue contaminado gerado em laboratório. O vírus transmitido de infectado para infectado tem tempo de incubação inferior a 60 minutos.

5) Já vimos Mark Lawson morrer em VIDA 4, VIDA 5 e EPÍLOGO VIDA 1.

6) A expressão Deus Ex-Machina é usada para designar o recurso dramático de resolver uma trama com a introdução de um novo personagem, que surge no final trazendo a solução que parecia impossível.

* * *

02.08.2014


	6. PROVA DE FOGO

**_7VERSE : VIDA 6_**

_EPÍLOGO__** VIDA 6**__: MINHA VIDA DE CAÇADOR_

CAPÍTULO 6

PROVA DE FOGO

.

* * *

.

Gabriel estava enganado. A consciência de Benjamin, ao chegar, não ocupou o corpo torturado de Mark Lawson.

Talvez porque Benjamin não fosse realmente Mark Lawson.

Talvez por Benjamin vir de uma realidade cujas leis físicas eram diferentes.

Talvez porque não houvesse naquela realidade onde os Winchester nunca existiram ninguém geneticamente semelhante a ele.

Ou, simplesmente, porque Benjamin Braeden Winchester, o homem que não deveria existir, era realmente um indivíduo único.

O fato é que o amuleto transportou não apenas sua consciência, mas também seu corpo físico. Havia, portanto, naquele momento, naquela realidade, duas pessoas que se reconheciam como Mark Lawson.

E os dois estavam, naquele momento, frente a frente, numa sala estéril, projetada para garantir o mais elevado grau de proteção contra riscos biológicos. Uma sala transformada em prisão e local de tortura para um homem transformado em meio de cultura para um vírus mortal.

Benjamin sabia que seria assim. Gabriel lhe informara sobre o homem e sobre o lugar onde se manifestaria. Benjamin não viera enganado. Gabriel falou do que estava em jogo e contou dos riscos envolvidos. Benjamin veio sabendo que suas chances de sobrevivência eram quase nulas. Mas, ele também sabia que não poderia simplesmente fechar os olhos e seguir em frente sabendo que bilhões morreram porque ele teve medo.

Nesta realidade, o Mark Lawson sequestrado não era um menino de 14 anos. Era um jogador de _football_ profissional de 23 anos, com casamento marcado. Quando fora sequestrado, onze meses antes, era um gêmeo do Mark Lawson que abrigava a alma de Benjamin. Mas, não agora. Sua morte anunciada viria da devastação que o vírus Z causou em seu organismo enfraquecido pela drenagem contínua de sangue. Sua aparência era a de um homem que já deveria estar morto.

Frente a frente com seu gêmeo saudável, Mark Lawson reúne o pouco que lhe resta de energia e lucidez para uma súplica desesperada.

– POR .. DEUS, ... ME .. MATE.

.

Benjamin observa a aparelhagem da sala e os sensores ligados ao corpo de Mark Lawson. Os sinais vitais do homem eram continuamente monitorados de fora; a quantidade de sangue drenado era controlada e medida, como se faz com qualquer matéria-prima em qualquer indústria. Devia haver uma sala de controle em algum lugar daquela fábrica da morte. Se ele fosse desconectado da aparelhagem, saberiam. E, em minutos invadiriam a sala.

Benjamin sabia, do relato de Gabriel, que, a partir do primeiro contato com o vírus, seu sangue começaria a produzir anticorpos para combater a infecção. Retirou a agulha usada para drenar o sangue contaminado do corpo de seu gêmeo e a enfiou em sua própria veia. Tinha que tomar o lugar do outro e transformar aquela instalação em fonte de salvação e não de morte.

Gabriel acreditava que bastariam doze horas para que o corpo de Benjamin gerasse a quantidade de anticorpos necessária para destruir a carga virótica do sangue já recolhido, inutilizando todo o estoque. Era o tempo que Benjamin teria que resistir até a chegada do resgate.

Muito antes disso, no entanto, Benjamin precisava concluir uma tarefa que ninguém lhe disse que teria que executar, mas da qual não podia fugir. A parte mais difícil de sua missão: trazer a paz definitiva a um homem que já sofrera demais. Depois, restava torcer para que Gabriel fizesse sua parte e o resgatasse dali antes que fosse descoberto.

.

A guerra pela salvação da humanidade começara, na verdade, 96 horas antes. Antes mesmo de Gabriel convocar Jensen e Jared para assumirem seus postos na linha de frente.

Gabriel se manifestara em todo o seu esplendor e ira sobre um cargueiro que deixara o porto de Chicago, quinze dias antes, rumo ao porto de Santos. Demônios, homens e a carga foram incinerados e uma grande explosão levou o navio a seu porto definitivo, num trecho, a cem quilômetros da costa brasileira, onde a profundidade ultrapassava dois mil metros.

Quatorze outros cargueiros foram afundados em rápida sequência. Todos eles sobre pontos inacessíveis de diferentes oceanos da Terra. As cargas estavam destinadas aos portos de Vladivostok (Rússia), Shangai (China), Singapura, Sidney (Austrália), Kuala Lumpur (Malásia), Da Nang (Vietnam), Cidade do Cabo (África do Sul), Lagos (Nigéria), Mombasa (Quênia), Abu Dhabi (Emirados Árabes Unidos), Mumbay (Índia), Barranquilla (Colômbia), Anchorage (Alasca) e Rotterdam (Holanda).

Os cargueiros tinham sido despachados em datas diferentes, mas deveriam chegar, a seus respectivos destinos, em torno de 48 horas antes da hora escolhida para a disseminação mundial do vírus.

Os cargueiros já tinham sido destruídos quando Gabriel se encontrou com Jensen e Jared em Nova Iorque. A destruição dos cargueiros gerara uma onda de mudança, mas que apenas empurrara para frente em poucos meses a data da morte do último homem. Enquanto o vírus existisse, a humanidade não estaria a salvo. E, agora, com os demônios alertados, tudo seria mais difícil.

Jensen e Jared nunca encontraram a versão daquela realidade da demônio Ruby e, portanto, nem suspeitavam da existência de uma faca mística capaz de matar demônios. Foi Gabriel quem lhes forneceu, pouco antes de entrarem em ação, facas com propriedades místicas equivalentes, vindas de duas realidades vizinhas.

A destruição, por Jensen e Jared, de um centro de distribuição de derivados de sangue da Niveus Pharmaceuticals em Fort Lauderdale, na Florida, aconteceu ao final de uma terrível batalha de seis horas. Eles estavam nos seus limites.

– Missão cumprida. Vamos, mexam-se. Temos muito a fazer.

– Espera. Estamos .. exaustos. Não temos .. condições de continuar.

O Trickster estala os dedos e os dois sentem uma incrível sensação de vitalidade e disposição. Dores musculares, pequenos ferimentos e escoriações resultantes da batalha desaparecem. Até mesmas suas roupas, antes encharcadas de suor e sujas de sangue, deles próprios e de demônios, ficaram como que novas.

– As meninas têm mais algum motivo de reclamação? Se não têm, vamos. A SWAT foi chamada e estarão aqui em menos de dois minutos. Próxima parada: armazém de cargas do aeroporto de Chicago.

.

A ação no armazém foi facilitada pelo inexplicável aparecimento de uma densa neblina que cobriu toda a região do aeroporto. O aeroporto não era uma base de operação dos demônios. O grupo que guardava a carga era pequeno. Foi surpreendentemente fácil. O fogo que destruiu inteiramente o armazém começou menos de meia hora após Jensen e Jared terem sido transportados para a calçada oposta à do portão principal do armazém. Dez minutos depois, quando a brigada de incêndio chegou, as chamas já tinham se espalhado e eles já estavam longe.

.

Um imenso ciclone que surgiu do nada destruiu completamente as instalações externas do laboratório texano da Niveus, em San Antônio, facilitando a entrada de Jensen e Jared no complexo subterrâneo. A batalha foi intensa, mas rápida. Os J's conseguiram entrar despercebidos e, quando atacaram, pegaram os adversários desprevenidos. Não muito depois, uma série de explosões inicia o incêndio que acabaria por destruir um estoque capaz de infectar diretamente duzentos e cinquenta mil pessoas.

Além do laboratório, somente as estradas de acesso ao local sofreram danos significativos. A polícia e os bombeiros só conseguiriam atravessar muitas horas depois, quando não havia mais nada a fazer. Inexplicavelmente, nenhuma das construções vizinhas foi atingida e o ciclone se dispersou pouco depois ter arrasado o laboratório.

Foi observando a estranha arquitetura do laboratório destruído que os J's encontraram a ponta do novelo que os levaria à descoberta da identidade do _Trickster_. O _Trickster_, ao dar-lhes as instruções, dissera que o lugar estava protegido por barreiras místicas que impediam sua entrada. E, num insight repentino, Jensen percebeu que a replicagem do logo da Niveus em um determinado arranjo formava uma armadilha para anjos. Seria possível?

– Missão cumprida, _Trickster_. Apareça.

O _Trickster_ aparece na frente de seus exaustos agentes sem perceber que eles se encontravam no centro de uma grande armadilha para anjos que eles próprios desenharam. Jensen e Jared trocam olhares e disfarçam um sorriso vitorioso.

– Pronto. Novos em folha e prontos para próxima. Temos apenas mais três paradas. Vamos! Nosso tempo é cada vez é menor.

O _Trickster_ estala os dedos, mas nada acontece. Ele olha em torno, em pânico, e baixa a cabeça em atitude de rendição.

– Surpreso?

– Ok. Então, já sabem. Mas, isso não muda nada. Só estamos aqui perdendo um tempo que não temos.

– Cara amarrada? Não estou reconhecendo você. Nenhuma piadinha? Onde está aquele sorrisinho cínico com o qual você sempre nos brinda?

– O mundo está em PERIGO MORTAL. Não tenho tempo para joguinhos. LIBERTEM-ME!

– Um ANJO, _Trickster_? Você é mesmo um maldito anjo?

– Nós libertamos você assim que nos disser seu verdadeiro nome.

– Rapazes ..

– Diga!

– (..)

– Não está com pressa? DIGA. Ou vamos ficar os três aqui o resto do dia.

– Gabriel.

– Gabriel? O arcanjo? Está de brincadeira. Só pode.

– Satisfeitos agora? Vamos, então.

– Quando tudo isso acabar, nós vamos ter uma longa conversa.

.

Jensen e Jared quase não escapam vivos do centro de distribuição da Niveus da California. Estavam cercados por demônios num armazém em chamas, com as armas descarregadas, quando o terremoto começou. O chão começou a engolir um prédio após o outro, mas isso parecia não ter importância para os homens possuídos. Seu único objetivo era a destruição a qualquer custo dos invasores.

Um demônio levantava o desacordado Jared pela garganta e estava a ponto de partir seu pescoço quando é transpassado pela espada de Gabriel. Jensen fora derrubado e jazia inconsciente com as chamas perigosamente próximas a ele. Gabriel retirou os dois do armazém poucos segundos antes deste desabar e ser engolido pelo solo. O terremoto destruíra a integridade das armadilhas para anjos, permitindo que Gabriel agisse. Os J's escaparam da morte por muito pouco.

.

Naquele momento, Benjamin já estava em ação no laboratório de Chicago. Tinha passado um a um os sensores para o próprio corpo. Mark Lawson fora libertado e jazia inconsciente no chão. Benjamin tinha uma seringa vazia nas mãos. Bastaria que injetasse ar na veia do gêmeo para que este ficasse definitivamente livre dos demônios. Mas, não foi necessário. Ao segurar o braço, buscando a veia, Benjamin percebe que Mark não mais respirava.

Ao morrer, Mark Lawson levava consigo toda a mortal carga virótica contida em seu organismo. O vírus não sobrevivia à morte do hospedeiro. Mas, mesmo com isso e com a destruição de importantes estoques do vírus, a onda de mudança gerada não mudava o essencial. A extinção da humanidade ainda estava lá. Mudavam apenas as circunstâncias.

Restava descobrir se a morte daquele Mark Lawson livraria Benjamin do destino anunciado de todos os que portavam aquele nome.

.

Fora preciso escolher cuidadosamente o momento e o local de cada ação para reduzir os danos colaterais. Gabriel abate no ar, usando a voz, três aviões de transporte de carga sobre regiões pouco habitadas do território americano. A carga de dois dos aviões foi complemente destruída na explosão que se seguiu ao impacto da aeronave com o solo. Um lote da carga do terceiro avião, no entanto, não queimou completamente e espalhou sua carga virótica numa área rural ao sul de Salt Lake City. Gabriel não podia correr o risco da infecção se espalhar. Não depois de tudo. Fogo celestial devastou dez quilômetros quadrados ao redor do ponto de liberação. Um casal que passava numa pequena estrada vicinal não escapou.

.

A penúltima batalha de Jensen e Jared foi na base de distribuição européia da Niveus, a cinquenta quilômetros da cidade alemã de Munique. Jared fora baleado ainda no início da operação e estava perdendo muito sangue. Ele não tinha condições de luta. Com isso, o sucesso da operação e a vida de Jared passaram a depender exclusivamente das ações de Jensen. Os demônios apareciam de todos os lados, mas o treinamento por que Jensen passara nos mundos de videogame mostrava agora a sua serventia. Seus reflexos eram espantosos e a sua habilidade na luta com duas facas lhe garantiria um recorde de pontos se aquilo não fosse o mundo real.

Enquanto isso, Gabriel destruía, em diferentes pontos do continente europeu, cinco caminhões de entrega de sangue contaminado de alta concentração de vírus, dois deles em movimentadas autoestradas. Não havia tempo para sutilezas. A ameaça tinha que ser detida a qualquer custo. Ao lançar um caminhão-tanque de gasolina sobre o caminhão de transporte da Niveus, Gabriel causou a morte de trinta e duas pessoas e ferimentos em cerca de cinquenta. Derrubar um viaduto para deter o segundo caminhão e depois incendiá-lo, matou outros treze e feriu seriamente dois.

As ações de Jensen e Jared também mataram inocentes. No futuro, Gabriel intercederia por eles e por essas almas.

Sair da área de armazéns entre chamas e explosões foi a parte mais difícil. Jared mal podia andar. Ele implorou a Jensen que o deixasse para trás, mas Jensen preferia morrer a cogitar essa hipótese. Uma terrível tempestade de neve, acompanhada de relâmpagos que providencialmente lhes abriram caminho para fora da instalação, permitiu que fossem resgatados no momento que pisaram fora dos limites da base. Também não fora desta vez, mas novamente passou perto. Perto demais.

.

Restavam o laboratório principal e a sede corporativa de Niveus em Chicago. A imensa maioria dos funcionários da sede corporativa não fazia ideia dos reais objetivos da organização nem que demônios dividiam com eles o refeitório e os corredores. Apenas ganhavam seus sustentos ali. Não era o caso do laboratório, onde apenas homens possuídos tinham acesso livre.

Jensen e Jared deveriam resgatar Benjamin. Gabriel, que se mantinha em contato mental regular com Benjamin, o informou do momento certo de retirar os sensores. A confusão que se seguiria à descoberta que a _fábrica de vírus_ saíra do ar criaria a oportunidade perfeita para Jensen e Jared entrarem e cumprirem sua missão.

Demônio algum é páreo para um arcanjo enfurecido. Gabriel mata os demônios que faziam a segurança na portaria da sede corporativa e sobe de elevador em direção ao andar da diretoria. De dentro, explode a porta do elevador e libera fogo celestial por todo o andar. O fogo se espalha, consumindo os demônios e seus hospedeiros humanos. O tempo para sutilezas estava definitivamente encerrado. Como fizera anos antes, em sua realidade de origem, Gabriel confronta a versão desta realidade do príncipe do Inferno Asmodeu, que ocupava o corpo do presidente da Niveus, Eric Johnson.

O incêndio no último andar avança para os andares mais baixos, mas em uma velocidade que permite a evacuação do prédio de seus ocupantes humanos. A propagação de fogo para baixo não costuma acontecer em incêndios normais, a menos que o fogo comprometa a estrutura e o piso desabe, levando o fogo para o andar inferior. Mas, o fogo celestial não é um fogo natural e não se comporta igual. É um fogo líquido que se espalha pelas superfícies e queima sem fumaça. Muitos demônios, cercados, abandonam seus receptáculos, mas isso não os salva do fogo celestial que os caça onde quer que se escondam. O fogo convencional que se segue completa o serviço.

Entrar não fora fácil. Os demônios ofereceram uma resistência feroz. Sair de lá não era uma certeza. A impressionante arquitetura do prédio da sede corporativa fazia dele uma gigantesca armadilha para anjos. Isso significava apenas que, uma vez que entrasse no prédio, Gabriel não poderia sair de lá.

Os funcionários que escaparam, reunidos a uma distância segura do prédio, vêem uma explosão de luz branca em meio às chamas e à fumaça que escapam das janelas destruídas do último andar do prédio. E batem palmas quando um helicóptero decola do terraço, escapando das chamas. O júbilo se transforma em horror quando o helicóptero perde altura e cai, explodindo ao atingir o solo.

Os olhos voltados para o helicóptero em chamas não vêem Gabriel surgir em frente ao escancarado portão principal do laboratório. De fora, o arcanjo pode ver diversos corpos caídos e o barulho inconfundível de tiros e rajadas de minimetralhadoras e de armas automáticas. Sinal que Jensen e Jared entraram e estavam em ação. Gabriel garantiria que os demônios não receberiam reforços.

Benjamin tinha conseguido trocar novamente de lugar com o seu gêmeo e se esconder, enganando momentaneamente os cientistas-demônios. Sabia que não podia ser capturado vivo ou acabaria sendo transformado em uma nova fábrica de vírus. Precisava também ganhar tempo para que a concentração de anticorpos no seu organismo crescesse. Isso era essencial para o que Gabriel planejava. Vacinar toda a população mundial, tornando impossível o surgimento da epidemia no futuro. Para que sua missão se completasse, precisava sobreviver.

O número de cientistas-demônios não era grande e metade já tinha sido abatida, mas três deles eram demônios poderosos. O primeiro explodiu em chamas quando, num arremesso perfeito de Jared, teve a faca mística cravada na testa. Mas eles não teriam outra chance. Cada demônio vai na direção de um dos J's e o lança violentamente contra a parede. Presos à parede, os J's sentem uma pressão crescente que ameaça esmagá-los e dificulta cada vez mais até mesmo respirarem.

Benjamin sai de seu esconderijo e, pela primeira vez, avista sua equipe de resgate. Seu pai e seu tio? Ficara surpreso, mas, pensando bem, quem mais poderia ser convocado para salvar o mundo? Mas o orgulho é logo substituído pelo desespero. O demônio ia matar Dean. Ia matar o homem que seria o seu pai daquela realidade. Benjamin, esquecendo qualquer preocupação com a própria segurança e com sua missão, corre até a faca caída, empunha-a e a crava nas costas do demônio que mantinha Jensen imobilizado contra a parede.

O outro demônio, ainda mantendo Jared imobilizado, se volta para Benjamin e o lança longe, deixando-o inconsciente. Jensen ainda conservava sua faca consigo. Ele mira e arremessa a faca no peito do terceiro demônio.

Os cientistas-demônios são agora apenas cinco e dois vão atrás de Benjamin. Um erro fatal. Jensen e Jared agindo de forma coordenada, dão cabo dos outros três com facilidade.

Jensen, armado com uma faca e um revólver, acua o demônio que pressiona um bisturi contra o pescoço de Benjamin. Jensen repara que o rapaz usa um cordão com um estranho amuleto.

Jared de posse de uma mini-metralhadora atira contra os pontos das paredes, do piso e do teto onde estão as armadilhas de anjo. Fragmentos arrancados de reboco e ladrinhos quebrados desfazem a barreira mística.

Gabriel aparece entre Jensen e o demônio e seu refém. Os olhos de Gabriel emitem uma luz intensa que expulsa o demônio do corpo do cientista. O demônio tenta fugir na forma de nuvem de fumaça, mas antes que consiga explode em chamas.

Benjamin vai na direção de Gabriel e o abraça. Gabriel, surpreso, hesita por um instante, antes de corresponder ao abraço. Somente naquele momento se deu conta que, de todos os humanos, o único com quem tinha uma relação pessoal é Benjamin. É o único de quem é amigo. O único com quem sempre foi honesto. Com Benjamin, foi sempre Gabriel, nunca o _Trickster_.

Jensen, esquecido do último demônio, sorri aliviado, acreditando que finalmente acabara. A ameaça fora afastada e eles sobreviveram. Ia ficar tudo bem.

Ao buscar Jared com o olhar, Jensen é paralisado pela antevisão da tragédia. O último demônio, aproveitando que Jared estava distraído observando o estrago que tinha feito nas armadilhas de anjo, atira com uma arma automática em sua direção. Jared tem o corpo perfurado por seis balas, das quais três atingem órgãos vitais. Uma transpassa seu coração. Jared tomba morto. Jensen estava tão atordoado que nem viu quando Gabriel incinerou o demônio matou Jared.

.

* * *

06.08.2014


	7. DESÍGNIOS DE DEUS

**_7VERSE : VIDA 6_**

_EPÍLOGO__** VIDA 6**__: MINHA VIDA DE CAÇADOR_

CAPÍTULO 7

DESÍGNIOS DE DEUS

.

* * *

.

Jensen se aproxima receoso do corpo caído de Jared. Tinha medo de constatar o que na verdade já sabia. Jensen teria corrido até o corpo se realmente acreditasse que Jared ainda poderia ser salvo.

– Ele está morto, Jensen.

– Traga ele de volta. Você trouxe uma vez. Pode trazê-lo uma segunda.

– Jensen! É diferente. Da primeira vez, havia um motivo, uma missão a ser cumprida.

– Eu não acredito! Você tem a cara de pau de dizer na minha cara que não vai trazê-lo de volta porque não precisa mais dele? Não! Eu, é que fui muito idiota. Eu é que não sei aonde estava com a cabeça quando acreditei por um minuto que fosse que você se importava com alguém.

– O Jared tinha um destino a cumprir e ele o cumpriu. Já não existe mais nenhum motivo que o prenda a esse plano. Por mais difícil que seja para os homens aceitarem, é assim que funciona. Ele morreu, mas isso não é um castigo. Muito pelo contrário, é um prêmio. É hora dele receber a verdadeira recompensa. Ele está bem, acredite.

– Você me tirou a única pessoa que fazia a minha maldita vida ter algum sentido. É essa a minha recompensa? É isso que eu ganho por salvar o mundo? Eu NÃO ACEITO. Eu vou OBRIGAR você a trazer o Jared de volta. Nem que seja na base da PORRADA.

Benjamin se coloca na frente de Jensen. Confiava em Gabriel. Era grato por tudo que ele lhe possibilitara fazer e viver. Ele lhe dera de volta o tio e a avó e, com isso, ganhara um pai e um avô melhores. Graças a Gabriel, sua família fora feliz. É verdade que ele, Benjamin, precisara pagar um preço pela felicidade dos seus. Viver afastado da própria família. Mas, acreditava que valera a pena. E tivera compensações. Graças a Gabriel, tivera uma vida extraordinária. Jensen estava sofrendo, mas isso passaria. Ele também sabia o que era sofrer a perda de alguém que se ama. Mas, não é assim com todo mundo? Pessoas morrem. Faz parte da vida. Mais dia, menos dia, todos morrem. É preciso aprender a aceitar.

– Jensen, escute o Gabriel. Ele não é nosso inimigo.

– Meu amigo eu sei que ele não é. Saia da minha frente ou eu não me responsabilizo por meus atos.

Benjamin se sente dividido. Aquele homem na sua frente não é o pai a quem dedicou toda a sua vida, mas é tão parecido que é como se fosse. Queria encontrar uma forma de aliviar um pouco a sua dor. Jensen estava sofrendo a morte do homem que amava. Benjamin sentiu uma ponta de inveja. Inveja da profundidade daquele sentimento. Nunca vivera um grande amor. Neste quesito, mesmo na tragédia, aquele homem ainda tinha muito mais do que ele, Benjamin, jamais tivera.

Sem que nenhum deles perceba, os ponteiros do relógio de pulso de Benjamin começam a rodar mais rápido.

– Primeiro, se acalme .. p[ai] .. Jensen. Vamos conversar.

– SAIA. DA. MINHA. FRENTE.

Descontrolado, Jensen agarra firmemente Benjamin pelo colarinho e o empurra com toda a força para o lado. Sua intenção era agarrar o Trickster e esmurrá-lo até que ele concordasse em trazer Jared de volta. Mas, antes que alcançasse Gabriel, Jensen simplesmente cai. Como uma marionete que teve as cordas cortadas. Sem nenhum sinal aparente de vida.

.

– Ele está MORTO!? Gabriel, o que foi que aconteceu? Será que ele teve um enfarte? Talvez, se fizermos uma massagem cardíaca ..

– Jensen não morreu. Não propriamente. Não AINDA. Mas o corpo não tem mais uma alma para animá-lo. Não só a consciência, mas tudo aquilo que fazia dele a pessoa que era, se foi. O corpo sobrevive à retirada da consciência. Mas sem sua alma, e aqui estou usando o termo alma em seu conceito original, _de sopro divino que confere a vida_, o corpo morrerá. Benjamin, onde está o seu amuleto?

– Não sei. Não está mais comigo. O cordão deve ter partido quando Jensen me derrubou. Deve estar caído em algum lugar por aqui.

– Não, está com o Jensen aonde quer que ele esteja. Olhe o seu relógio de pulso. Está marcando 21:03. Ele foi adiantado. Neste horário, era para VOCÊ ter retornado à sua realidade. Ao invés disso, Jensen foi transportado para algum outro lugar, alguma outra realidade. Embora a clepsidra não estivesse programada para ele. Pelo menos, não por mim. É impossível saber aonde a alma de Jensen foi parar.

– Clepsidra?

– Uma clepsidra é um relógio de água. O amuleto que você trazia no pescoço era a água de uma clepsidra mística. O seu relógio de pulso foi, até momentos atrás, o vaso inferior da clepsidra.

– E não é mais?

– Não. Deixa de ser quando o amuleto transporta o viajante de volta ao ponto de origem. O vaso acompanha o amuleto.

– Outra pessoa que esteja de posse do amuleto não seria igualmente transportada?

– Não. É uma viagem de volta, nunca de ida.

– Então, como pode acontecer? Como a alma do Jensen foi transportada?

– Não sei ao certo. Talvez por intervenção pessoal da senhora da clepsidra, a deusa Tara. Tara pode ter-se apiedado de Jensen e decidido escrever para ele um outro final. Ela pode ter decidido que o amor de Jensen merecia uma segunda chance.

– Deusa Tara?

– Tara é a deusa indiana da compaixão. Foi ela quem me forneceu os meios para trazê-lo para essa realidade, mas, sem o amuleto, receio que você fique preso aqui para sempre. Da mesma forma, Jensen jamais retornará.

– Como pode ter certeza?

– A clepsidra devolve o viajante para o exato momento em que a pessoa partiu. Para quem ficou, é como se a pessoa jamais tivesse sido transportada. O fato de estarmos aqui fazendo conjecturas sobre onde ele está é a prova que ele jamais voltará.

– Então nunca saberemos ao certo se ele está bem?

– Jensen Ackles era a contraparte dessa realidade de seu pai, Dean Winchester, assim como Jared Padalecki era a contraparte de seu tio, Samuel. O intenso amor fraternal de seu pai por seu tio se manifestou, nesta realidade, como amor físico de Jensen por Jared, já que não havia vínculos familiares entre eles. Esse amor, seja a forma que tome, é essencial para dar aos Dean, e aos Jensen, a motivação necessária para superarem qualquer obstáculo. O próprio universo se curva a esse imperativo. Como agora. Não duvido que Jensen tenha ido ao encontro do seu Jared. O Jared certo para ele.

– Vendo de perto, Jared não é tão parecido com o tio Samuel quanto Jensen é de meu pai.

– Jensen também não era tão parecido assim o com Dean. Fui eu quem deu a ele esta aparência. Uma longa história.

– Depois vou querer escutar. Mas, agora, o melhor é nos apressarmos. O que fazemos agora?

– O que viemos fazer. Destruir os últimos estoques de sangue contaminado. Acabar de uma vez por todas com a ameaça zumbi.

– E quanto a eles?

– Os sinais vitais estão imperceptíveis, mas o corpo do Jensen ainda vive. Os recursos da medicina humana podem prolongar esse estado. Depois, veremos. Quanto ao Jared, .. existe um túmulo que ficou vazio nestes últimos cinco anos. Foi comprado por Jensen com esse propósito e, portanto, acredito que ele o aprovaria como o local do repouso final do corpo terreno de Jared Padalecki.

– E a alma de Jared?

– Não poderia estar em lugar melhor.

.

* * *

EM OUTRO LUGAR

.

Jared abre lentamente os olhos e não consegue evitar um largo sorriso.

– Eu morri e estou no Céu?

– Tecnicamente você ainda não está no Céu. Mas, eu já criei um pedacinho só nosso no Paraíso, com um pouquinho de tudo que sonhamos juntos. Está lá, só esperando por você.

– Sandy, é você mesma?

– Quem mais poderia estar aqui esperando você? Seus pais, irmãos e praticamente todos os seus melhores amigos estão vivos. Sobrou para mim, que cheguei aqui antes.

– Por minha culpa.

– Não, nada de culpas. Você me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo quando se ajoelhou e declarou que me amava na frente de todos os nossos amigos. Pode-se dizer que eu morri no momento mais feliz da minha vida. E agora estamos novamente juntos. O que não é nenhuma surpresa. Esqueceu que somos almas gêmeas. Não é a primeira vez que nos reencontramos aqui. E não vai ser a última.

– Eu estava no meio de uma batalha. O mundo está em perigo. Eu preciso voltar. O Jensen precisa de mim.

– A batalha já terminou. E você, meu herói, ajudou a salvar o mundo. Ficou tudo bem. Nada acontece por acaso. Você sabe disso. Só esqueceu. O que é perfeitamente normal. Esquecemos a verdadeira forma de ser do mundo quando estamos encarnados. Você teve uma morte violenta e, quando isso acontece, o espírito leva um tempo para se recuperar. E para relembrar de como são as coisas quando tiramos o véu da frente de nossos olhos.

– Mas, .. o Jensen .. .

– O Jensen vai ficar bem, acredite em mim. A história dele ainda está muito longe de chegar ao fim.

.

FINAL FELIZ PARA JAY PADALECKI. NO PARAÍSO, REUNIDO À SUA ALMA GÊMEA.

* * *

10.08.2014


	8. DE VOLTA AO COMEÇO

**_7VERSE : VIDA 6_**

_EPÍLOGO__** VIDA 6**__: MINHA VIDA DE CAÇADOR_

CAPÍTULO 8

DE VOLTA AO COMEÇO

.

* * *

**LOS ANGELES, REALIDADE 6**

.

– BENJAMIN! AQUI. AGORA.

Benjamin estava tão distraído olhando para o azul intenso do céu sem nuvens e sentindo a brisa suave contra a pele que se sobressaltou ao escutar seu nome sendo chamado num tom tão imperativo.

– Está falando comigo?

– Não, desculpe. Com o rapazinho aqui.

Então, o verdadeiro susto. Benjamin podia esperar tudo, menos que, repentinamente, um garotinho louro, aparecesse do nada, agarrasse sua perna e ficasse abraçado a ela.

– Ben, que modos são esses? O que o homem vai pensar? Mil desculpas. Ele não costuma agir assim. Ele, normalmente, é até muito retraído com estranhos. Venha aqui, Ben. Mais uma vez, o senhor me desculpe.

– Não precisa se desculpar. Adoro crianças. Seu filho é um garoto muito bonito. Parabéns.

– Obrigado, ele é. É a cara do pai. Não, não adianta procurar. Não vai encontrar qualquer semelhança comigo. Eu adoraria, mas .. não sou o pai biológico do Ben. Sou só o padrinho coruja.

– Prazer, Benjamin .. Campbell.

– Chad Murray. Mas, pela sua expressão, vejo que não faz a menor ideia de quem eu seja.

– Devia? Já nos conhecemos?

– Não, não nos conhecemos. É que sou ator, e mesmo quando usamos óculos escuros para não sermos reconhecidos, ficamos frustrados quando não somos. Não tente entender.

Benjamin achou inútil explicar que dificilmente o reconheceria mesmo que ele fosse o ator mais famoso do mundo. Já percebera, vendo TV e trailers de lançamentos de cinema, que não eram os mesmos nomes que conhecia da sua realidade. Era bom em reconhecer padrões ocultos. Havia uma estranha inversão entre quem era real e quem era personagem de ficção entre essa e a sua realidade.

– Vamos, Ben. Sua mãe já deve estar chegando e nós vamos almoçar. Se despeça de seu novo amigo, o Sr. Campbell, que está sendo muito muuuito paciente com você. .. Vamos. .. Vamos, Ben. Não quero ter que repetir.

Ben larga a perna, mas segura a mão de Benjamin com sua mãozinha, num gesto claro que queria que ele os acompanhasse.

– Ele gostou mesmo de você. Mas, a mãe dele já está vindo e ..

– UAU! Que mulher linda!

– Ei! Você é bem direto, não. Deu sorte que fui com a sua cara. Vem com a gente, que vou dar uma de cupido. Vou apresentar vocês dois.

Benjamin não conseguia desviar os olhos da mulher que vinha em sua direção. Tudo nela era perfeito. Estava fascinado com cada detalhe que descobria naquele rosto e naquele corpo. Tudo nela parecia único. A forma como andava, o jeito displicente como prendera uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, mas, principalmente, o sorriso. Ela tinha o sorriso mais bonito que ele já tinha visto.

Mais do que nunca, estava contente por Gabriel ter atendido seu pedido de lhe restituir sua aparência original. Uma mulher como aquela não daria bola para um garoto como Mark Lawson. Ela já tinha um filho. Ia preferir ter ao seu lado alguém experiente, que transmitisse segurança. Alguém como Benjamin Campbell.

– Dan. Esse é o Sr. Benjamin Campbell. O Ben parece ter gostado dele de cara.

– Então ganhou muitos pontos com a mãe dele, pode ter certeza.

Benjamin dá um sorriso bobo. Naquele momento, era como se voltasse a ser novamente o _nerd_ inexperiente que deixara de ser a mais de vinte e cinco anos. Até gaguejara ao se apresentar. Sentira a boca seca, as mãos suadas e um vazio no estômago. Nem parecia o empresário decidido que tivera dezenas de mulheres na cama.

Dan Harris percebeu seu embaraço e achou engraçado que um homem tão interessante e com uma aparência tão descolada reagisse como um garoto virgem à sua presença. Um pensamento bobo lhe passou pela mente. Gostaria muito que ele fosse realmente virgem. Gostaria de poder ser a primeira e única para ele. Riu de si mesma. Tinha que deixar de ser tão romântica.

Benjamin sentiu o pequeno Ben puxando sua mão, como que pedindo atenção. Olhou com carinho para o garotinho louro, que sabia ser o filho acidental do homem que, por um minuto, acreditou ser seu próprio pai, e gostou da ideia de tê-lo como filho. Dan ficou contente de ver que o homem que se mostrava interessado nela parecia aceitar tão bem a presença do filho. Por experiência própria, sabia o quanto aquilo era raro.

Eles se sentiriam daquela maneira mesmo que o kherubim não os tivesse alvejado, unindo seus destinos para sempre. Gabriel não quis deixar as coisas ao acaso. Tinha pressa. Aquele garoto, Ben, e Dean, seu irmão ainda nem mesmo gerado, eram sua nova grande aposta. O mundo estava momentaneamente a salvo, mas ainda guardava outras ameaças. O mundo sempre precisaria de alguém para confrontar as forças da escuridão. E, principalmente, seu amigo Benjamin merecia viver um grande amor e ser verdadeiramente feliz.

.

* * *

**LOS ANGELES, DE UMA REALIDADE DISTANTE**

.

Jensen acorda sobressaltado de um sonho ruim.

– JARED!

– Garoto, é normal os candidatos ficarem nervosos antes de um teste. Mas, você é o primeiro que eu vejo dormir profundamente e ter um pesadelo enquanto aguarda sua vez. E olha que você sentou aí nesta cadeira há menos de quinze minutos.

– Você disse .. teste? Aonde é que eu estou?

– Não sabe nem mesmo onde está? Meu Deus, não estou dizendo que só me aparece maluco?

Era final de tarde e a assistente de produção do estúdio, depois de mais um dia de cão, estava sem nenhuma paciência para esquisitices de aspirantes ao estrelato. Já estava dando um desconto para aquele rapaz porque o achou escandalosamente bonito. Mas, ele que não abusasse.

Homens bonitos. Era a única compensação que enxergava em trabalhar naquele lugar. Volta e meia aparecia um mais galanteador ou um menos exigente. Ou mesmo algum querendo desesperadamente ser apresentado a um diretor de elenco, e, bem, .. digamos que ela não era de ferro. Uma simples troca de favores. Que mal havia?

Mas sabia que não ia rolar com aquele garoto. Reparou bem quando ele chegou. Eu se achava. Também, o que ele sabia da vida? Era quase um menino. Ele devia ter o quê? Vinte e um anos? Nesta idade, com aqueles olhos verdes e uma boca como aquela, tinha mais é que se achar mesmo. Que boca! Era sua tara. Devia ter-se aproveitado e tirado uma lasquinha enquanto ele estava adormecido, com a cabeça para trás, expondo aquela boca tentadora.

– O que disse?

– Deixa pra lá, garoto. .. Acredita que eu nunca tinha notado antes que havia um relógio nesta parede? Esse emprego está me deixando tão maluca quanto vocês, atores. A diferença é que meu salário vai continuar sendo o de simples assistente, enquanto o de vocês ..

Balançou a cabeça, desconsolada pela injustiça de tudo aquilo, e saiu.

Jensen olha em torno, completamente desorientado. Onde estava? Então, se lembra: a ameaça zumbi! Entrou imediatamente em estado de alerta. Os demônios! Estava na _Niveus_. O Trickster os transportara para lá. O Trickter, não. GABRIEL. Difícil acreditar que o _Trickster_ fosse um arcanjo. Só podia ser outra mentira dele. Maldito.

Ele, Jensen, estava com Jared. Jared, a única pessoa no mundo que o fazia sentir-se realmente vivo. Que o estimulava a dar o melhor de si. Um dia inteiro, os dois lutando lado a lado contra demônios. Até que finalmente acabou. Eles venceram. O mundo estava salvo. Tudo ia ficar bem. Houve um momento, em que ele realmente acreditou _que tudo ia ficar bem_. Idiota. Quando ia deixar de ser tão idiota? Quando ia finalmente aprender?

Não era para ter acontecido. Não com o Jared. Não era para o Jared ter morrido. Uma lágrima escorreu sem que ele nem ao menos percebesse. Ele não ia aceitar aquilo NUNCA. Ia encontrar uma maneira de obrigar o maldito a trazer o Jared de volta. Ele bem que tentou. Mas, quando se aproximou do Trickster sentiu-se sendo arrancado de lá. Sendo levado para longe. Acordara nesta .. sala de espera? Como acontecera? Fora o _Trickster_ que o mandara para .. onde quer que estivesse?

A sala lembrava as muitas que frequentou no seu início de carreira. Quando ainda era um ator estreante com o medo não confessado de não conseguir dar o salto de promessa adolescente para ator profissional. Quando ter uma carreira regular, bons papéis e dinheiro eram ainda sonhos a serem realizados. Quando ser reprovado em testes de elenco era a regra e não a exceção. Seguidos chás-de-cadeira desafiando sua determinação e sua confiança sobre ser aquela a sua real vocação. A angústia de não saber se a profissão de ator um dia lhe garantiria o sustento. Se um dia alcançaria o reconhecimento profissional pelo qual tanto ansiava.

Aquela sala era o oposto de tudo que vivera nos últimos anos. Aquela sala voltava a ancorá-lo ao mundo real. Fazia todo o resto parecer irreal, absurdo.

Outra pessoa que tivesse vivido tudo o que vivera - não ele - talvez se agarrasse à esperança de que apenas adormecera e tivera um pesadelo. Que não existiam monstros, nem anjos, nem demônios. Que tudo fora apenas um sonho. Um longo sonho ruim, do qual finalmente despertara. Que estava de volta à única realidade que existia. Mas, já passara por muita coisa estranha antes. Um sonho, mesmo um sonho ruim, não justificava toda a angústia que estava sentindo. Se havia alguma coisa errada, era aquela sala de espera. Aquilo não podia ser real.

Deu-se conta que segurava firmemente algo em sua mão direita. Somente naquele momento percebia que mantinha o punho fechado a ponto de doer. Ao abrir a mão, descobre que está com o amuleto que lembrava ter visto no pescoço do tal Benjamin. O cordão estava partido. Era a prova que não fora um sonho, afinal. Sua vida de caçador e a batalha contra os demônios não fora um sonho. Mas, isso o trazia de volta à questão inicial. Aonde estava?

Aproximou-se da janela. Podia ver-se refletido no vidro. Voltara a ser como era antes. Recuperara sua verdadeira aparência. Era novamente apenas o Jensen. Parecia mais jovem. Bem mais jovem, na verdade. Muito mais jovem do que quando se descobrira com a aparência de Clint Eastwood, cinco anos antes.

Clint East _.. East .. East o quê_?

Começou a se sentir estranho. Confuso. Suas memórias pareciam estar sendo embaralhadas. O vínculo começava a enfraquecer. Lembrava que alguém muito importante para ele tinha morrido. Mas, por mais que puxasse pela memória, não conseguia lembrar quem é que tinha morrido, nem quando.

Estava tentando segurar o que restava daquela lembrança, mas mesmo a lembrança de que havia algo a ser lembrado começava a se apagar.

É quando a porta que dava para a rua se abre e um rapaz entra todo esbaforido.

– Oi! Estou muito atrasado? Já começou? Sai do aeroporto e vim direto para cá. Deixei minhas coisas lá mesmo, num guarda-volumes.

– Aeroporto?

– É. Eu sou de San Antônio, Texas. Frio aqui, não? Não sei se um dia vou me acostumar com o frio úmido de Vancouver.

Jensen deve ter feito uma cara de abobalhado. A verdade é que ainda estava tonto e a chegada intempestiva daquele rapaz moreno só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais confuso. Achou o rapaz extremamente familiar, mas não conseguia lembrar de onde o conhecia ou mesmo SE o conhecia. Mas, gostara do jeito dele. Ele tinha um jeito engraçado. Parecia ser um figuraça.

– Desculpe. Creio que o assustei. Sempre falo sem parar quando estou ansioso. E eu estou ansioso porque quero muito ser escolhido para esse papel. Estava morrendo de medo de ser cortado do teste de elenco por chegar atrasado. Não foi minha culpa o vôo chegar atrasado. A culpa é desse tempo horrível que está fazendo lá fora.

O rapaz percebeu que passou para o outro uma atitude bem pouco profissional. Acertou a postura, estufou o peito e tentou consertar as coisas, mas percebeu que, quanto mais falava, menos profissional parecia. Desistiu de tentar explicar-se. Era sempre assim. Quando mais tentava, mais se enrolava. O melhor era não falar mais nada e usar logo a sua arma secreta. A que nunca falhava. Simplesmente .. sorriu.

Ao ver aquele sorriso de criança grande, Jensen sente o coração leve. A angústia, que havia se instalado muito fundo em seu peito sem que ele nem ao menos lembrasse a causa, desaparece. Parecia que tiraram toneladas de cima de seus ombros. Jensen sentiu sua própria alma se iluminar.

Jerod sorriu mais ainda quando viu que dera certo e o outro também abrira um sorriso. Os segundos passavam e eles, olhos nos olhos, continuavam sorrindo.

A assistente quebra completamente o clima, ao abrir a porta com uma prancheta na mão. Eles lembram do porque estarem ali e baixam os olhos, constrangidos.

– Ron Ackles, sua vez.

_O vínculo ainda existia, mas enfraquecia a cada momento._

– Ron Ackles? Foi você quem fez a temporada passada de _Smalltown_? Claro! Agora estou reconhecendo você.

– Jura que eu me chamo _Ron_ Ackles? _RON_?

– É o nome aqui na ficha de inscrição. Não é esse o seu nome? Jansen _Ronald_ Ackles, a.k.a. _Ron_ Ackles?

– Sou, sou eu mesmo .. _acho_. Quero dizer, .. _é claro!_ Claro que sou. Eu mesmo .. Ron Ackles. Aqui. Estou pronto. Mas, posso pedir uma coisa? Estou mudando meu nome artístico neste minuto. Prefiro passar a ser chamado de Jansen. Melhor, Jensen. Isso. _JENSEN_ Ackles.

– E você, garoto? Também veio para o teste de elenco? Qual é o seu nome?

– Jerod Timothy Padalecki, a.k.a. Tim Padalecki.

– Ok. Está aqui. Pada .. Pada-qualquer-coisa. Você entra logo depois do Ron. Desculpe, já sei que prefere ser chamado de _Jensen_, não é mesmo? Jansen, Jensen? Isso lá é nome de homem? Sei muito bem.

– Gosto mais de Jerod. Ou, melhor ainda: _JARED_.

– Perdão, o que disse?

– Nada, besteira minha. Só acho que Jared Padalecki soa melhor. Por um minuto, achei estranho ouvir você sendo chamado de _Tim_. Esquece, besteira minha.

– Rapazes, deixem as sociais para depois. Agora tudo são sorrisos. Mas, nada garante que daqui a uma hora um não esteja querendo pular no pescoço do outro para esganá-lo. Afinal, são vários candidatos e apenas dois protagonistas fixos no seriado. E, então, Jensen? Pronto?

– Peraí, cadê meu texto?

– Parece estar ali, caído no chão. Se apresse. Tem só mais três minutos. O McGee não é nada paciente.

– Vejamos, .. Supernatural? Sim, mas .. é o episódio-piloto?

– Jensen! Saiba que .. mesmo sabendo que você é um concorrente forte, .. desejo-lhe sorte. De coração.

– Jerod, .. posso chamá-lo assim? .. Não esquenta. Os papéis de Sam e Dean já são nossos.

– Steve e Damon.

– O quê?

– Os personagens se chamam Steve e Damon Wesson.

– Tem certeza?

– Claro. Leu mesmo o roteiro?

– Eu .. dou conta em um minuto.

– Jensen. Espera. Eu peço para ir na frente. Enquanto isso, você dá outra passada no texto.

– Já disse, .. eu só preciso de um minuto. Eu vou entrar lá e arrasar.

– É bom ver que está confiante.

– Eu acredito em destino. E o meu .. o NOSSO destino, é trabalharmos aqui, JUNTOS, por muitos anos. Escreve o que eu estou dizendo. O seriado vai ser um grande sucesso e vai ser renovado por muitas temporadas. Vai por mim.

_Mais e mais frágil._

Jensen coloca o amuleto no bolso e lança o seu melhor sorriso na direção do concorrente que - realmente acreditava nisso - seria seu futuro colega de elenco. "O" sorriso. Aquele que usava quando queria seduzir alguém. Não conhecia o outro, mas não pode evitar o pensamento de que gostaria - MUITO - de conhecer. Mas, primeiro, precisava ganhar o papel.

Jerod sorri ao imaginar como seria bom se os dois viessem a trabalhar juntos. Fechou os olhos. Visualizou mentalmente o sorriso que o outro acabara de lhe dar e se imaginou agarrando Jensen por trás num abraço bem apertado e grudando seu corpo ao dele. Realmente, não podia imaginar um futuro mais perfeito.

_'Jensen. Como alguém pode ser tão .. perfeito. Faça o seu melhor porque é isso que também vou fazer. E depois .. Eu juro que se tiver uma chance, por menor que seja, você não me escapa.'_

No rosto de Jerod um grande sorriso, cheio de segundas intenções.

.

Jensen sobe no palco e respira fundo. Dá um sorriso confiante. Estava decidido a dar tudo de si para ganhar aquele papel. Intuía que aquele papel era o seu passaporte para o futuro que sonhara. Fama, dinheiro e até, quem sabe, um amor de verdade. O sorriso de Jerod lhe veio à mente. Sentiu o coração acelerar. Talvez a parte do amor viesse mais cedo que pensara. Um novo sorriso, este esperançoso.

– Nome?

– Ackles. Jensen Ackles.

– Muito bem, vamos ao teste. Ao meu sinal .. COMECE.

Jensen se concentra para incorporar o personagem. Fecha os olhos e repete para si mesmo: eu sou Damon Wesson. E começa a interpretar com a segurança que só a experiência - que ele nem sabia que tinha - dá. Feliz por estar fazendo o que realmente gosta. Sentindo-se novamente em seu elemento. Apenas um ator.

Mais uma vez.

.

E, então, o frágil vínculo que ainda o ligava ao homem sofrido e apaixonado que literalmente salvara o mundo em uma realidade muito distante SE QUEBRA.

E assim permaneceria.

Quebrado para sempre.

.

FIM DA SAGA DE JENSEN ACKLES, CAÇADOR DE DEMÔNIOS.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS:**

1\. Jerod e Jansen são nomes que existem em inglês.

2\. Jensen, assim como Jansen, não é um nome exclusivamente de meninos. Meninas também podem receber esse(s) nome(s).

3\. A Smith &amp; Wesson, da mesma forma que a Winchester, é uma fabricante de armas mundialmente conhecida. Os personagens têm sobrenome Smith Wesson.

4\. Steve (de Stefan) e Damon (mesmas iniciais de Sam &amp; Dean) vieram dos nomes dos protagonistas do seriado The Vampire Diaries. Lembrando que Paul Wesley (Stefan) e Ian Sommerhalder (Damon) se tornaram os substitutos de Jensen e Jared no seriado Supernatural da realidade 6, quando Jensen supostamente matou Jared e acabou morto pela SWAT. Na realidade 6, The Vampire Diaries nunca foi transformada em seriado.

5\. Jensen foi parar numa realidade onde anjos e demônios existem, mas não a maioria dos monstros que vimos no seriado. De qualquer forma, o sobrenatural permanecerá distante da nova vida de Jensen e da do Jored.

* * *

**_PLANO DA OBRA_:**

_1) VIDA ZERO: www fanfiction net/s/9685726/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-ZERO_

_2) VIDA 1: www fanfiction net/s/9710922/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-1_

_3) VIDA 2: www fanfiction net/s/9736133/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-2_

_4) VIDA 3: www fanfiction net/s/9758340/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-3 (EPÍLOGO INCLUÍDO)_

_5) VIDA 4: www fanfiction net/s/9841078/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-4_

_6) VIDA 5: www fanfiction net/s/9989060/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-5_

_7) **VIDA 6**: www fanfiction net/s/9988970/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-6_

_8) VIDA 7: www fanfiction net/s/10270245/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-7 (EPÍLOGO INCLUÍDO)_

_9) PRÓLOGO: www fanfiction net/s/10279758/1/SETE-VIDAS-PRÓLOGO_

_10) EPÍLOGO VIDA 1: www fanfiction net/s/10316825/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-1_

_11) EPÍLOGO VIDA 2: www fanfiction net/s/10353006/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-2_

_12) EPÍLOGO VIDA 4: www fanfiction net/s/10503582/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-4_

_13) **EPÍLOGO VIDA 6**_

_14_) EPÍLOGO VIDA 5___: www fanfiction net/s/__10751825/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-5 (EM HIATO)  
_

_15) EPÍLOGO VIDA ZERO (PREVISTO)_

* * *

14.08.2014


End file.
